Je vais te trouver
by Gaahina-kokoro
Summary: Ni el tiempo podra separarme de ti, a veces las cosas no son lo que parece y hasta el propio destino tiene sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Esta historia está creada solo por diversión.**

 _ **-"Pensamiento"**_

 **-Dialogo.**

 **-** _ **Recuerdo**_ **.**

* * *

La campana resonó por todo el instituto informando a todos los alumnos de que ya habían concluido las clases y avisando que solo los estudiantes que se encontraban en ciertos clubes podían quedarse horas más en el edificio.

Ella podía sentirse tranquila ya que nunca en su vida había entrado a una peña deportiva creada por la escuela, no es porque ella no quisiera sino porque su padre era bastante estricto en cuanto a los estudios de sus hijas pero ella cargaba un poco más de peso por ser la primogénita.

Anhelaba tanto entrar a un club, su preferido era entrar al grupo de Natación de la escuela le encantaba el agua quizá solo era su imaginación pero se sentía conectada con aquel elemento, le fascinaba aquel liquido que cuando llegaba a casa casi se pasaba dos horas completa en su tina de baño en los tiempos de lluvia caminaba bajo esta dejándose llevar por su frescura.

Un suspiro decaído salio de sus labios volviéndola a la realidad jamás elegiría algo por ella misma.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba acercándose a su hogar, abrió la verja de metal y al estar adentro se dispuso a cerrarla cuando escucho cierta tos que llamo su atención levanto la mirada y miro a su vecino de enfrente.

Un señor que a juzgar por su apariencia parecía ser un hombre de tercera edad su cabello totalmente opaco que no podía adivinar que color había sido en su juventud, su piel tan blanca como el de un papel un poco arrugado y con ciertas manchas en ella.

Aquel hombre había girado de golpe mirando justamente hacia ella cuando se sintió observado.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- tales palabras frías provocaron que diera un pequeño salto.

-L-lo siento- bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada por el tal atrevimiento de quedársele mirando.

No le dio importancia alguna ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirara con miedo y asco, ignoro a la chica para girar y entrar de nuevo a su lar.

Miro como aquel noble se adentraba de nuevo a su casa y se dio cuenta que tal vez aquel señor había sufrido un ligero accidente en el pasado ya que en la forma de su andar cojeaba un poco que necesitaba la ayuda de un bastón.

Era su vecino desde hace mucho tiempo aunque jamás llego a tener una conversación más allá del saludo no le parecía una mala persona al contrario sentía en su interior cierta lastima por él al no tener a nadie a su lado y estar solo en esa casa tan grande, le encantaba ayudar a la gente pero había ocasiones en las que no podía hacer nada y solo pedir buenos deseos a la persona que los necesita.

-Ya estoy en casa- Saludo al entrar a su hogar y ser recibida por una persona más pequeña y con cierta similitud a ella excepto que su melena era corta y el color de un castaño como el otoño.

-Hinata-neesan bienvenida-

-Hola Hanabi-Hinata miro por todos lados esperando al menos un segundo saludo pero no recibió ninguno- Hanabi ¿Padre está de nuevo en la oficina?

-Si dijo que llegaría muy tarde y que no lo esperáramos a cenar.

-Oh entiendo- Su padre era un hombre muy ocupado ya que ser el dueño de la empresa Hyuga era una gran responsabilidad la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba más en la oficina que en su hogar casi podría decirse que vivía en aquel edificio y ella y su hermana menor vivían solas- Bueno que te parece si esta noche yo hago la cena.

-¿Estas segura? Acabas de llegar has de estar muy cansada.

-No te preocupes Hanabi no será ningún problema.

-Bueno si tú lo dices está bien.

Y como vivían solas ella tomaba el cargo no solo por ser la mayor sino porque quería que Hanabi disfrutara su niñez su madre había fallecido cuando su hermana menor apenas había cumplido un año de edad le dolió tanto ver a su madre, a su mejor amiga irse de su lado, aquellas noches fueron las más tristes que jamás tuvo y fue desde aquel momento en que su padre se enfocó más en la empresa que en ellas fue entonces que ella tomo la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de su hogar y de Hanabi en aquel entonces su pequeña hermana no comprendía mucho la situación al ser tan pequeña pero cada vez que la veía estaba segura que su madre estaría orgullosa de ellas por apoyarse entre ellas mismas.

-Hanabi iré a local a comprar unos víveres que faltan para la cena y el almuerzo de mañana.

-De acuerdo Hinata-neesan pero lleva paraguas se ve que empezara a llover en cualquier momento.

-Sí, no tardare mucho- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

.

.

.

Caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia con el paraguas cubriéndola a ella y algunas cosas que había comprado en un local cerca de su casa, escuchaba el bello sonido que hacia la lluvia cuando caía del cielo y creaba un relajante ambiente pero aquella polifonía se vio interrumpida cuando algo o mas bien alguien había creado un extraño ruido.

Confundida se dirigió hacia donde había provenido aquel ruido, giro en una esquina que conectaba a una de las calles de su hogar y miro a un hombre en el suelo al parecer había tropezado por la resbaladiza travesía que había creado la lluvia. Cuando miró el bastón tirado en el suelo no lo pensó dos veces para acercarse hacia él y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Trato de ayudarlo pero este solo movió el brazo, una señal de decirle que no lo tocara.

-Déjame.

-Por favor déjeme ayudarlo.

-No me toques-Esta ves la miro fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que se trataba de su vecino.

Miraba como él se sostenía de la pared para poder levantarse pero era en vano sus esfuerzos ya que su pierna no parecía cooperar junto con él y lo único que obtenía era volver a caer de nuevo sabia que estaba maldiciendo al ver como sus labios se movían levemente.

Le había dicho que lo dejara en paz pero aunque solo lo conocía con la mirada se preocupaba por él y no tenia corazón para dejarlo, se agacho y tomo el bastón que se encontraba en el suelo para dárselo al hombre que estaba en el piso este no hacia mas que mirarla con interrogación cuando ella se acerco hacia él.

-Pase su brazo encima de mí.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Trato de ayudarlo.

-No pedí tu ayuda.

-Lose pero quiero hacerlo de todos modos- No hacia mas que mirarla a los ojos queriendo descubrir cuales eran su verdaderas intenciones pero no encontró nada más que sinceridad en ellos- Por favor pase su brazo.

No tuvo más remedio que obedecerle pasó su brazo como ella le dijo y entre ambos junto con el bastón logro levantarse del piso sin ahínco alguno. Ya estando de pie retiro su brazo del cuello de Hinata y siguió su camino sin mirar a la chica.

Hinata miraba aquel hombre caminar sabia que aquel señor no era una persona que diera ciertos cumplidos por el acción que le acababa de dar pero se sentía un poco dichosa por haberle ayudado y tranquila al saber que ahora se encontraba a salvo o eso era lo que pensaba cuando lo miro sostenerse de nuevo en la pared por la casi resbaladiza que se daba.

Se acerco de nuevo a su vecino para brindarle ayuda de nuevo y caminar juntos cuando ya se acercaran a sus hogares. No tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la oferta de la chica y pasar de nuevo su brazo alrededor de ella y comenzar a caminar juntos con sumo cuidado.

Siguieron su andar lento y tranquilo a pesar de que estaban envueltos en un profundo silencio no era para nada incomodo.

Tenia que admitir que si ella no hubiera estado se hubiera quedado en el suelo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la miro de reojo recordaba cuando ella se mudo y se convirtió en su vecina por lo pequeña que se veía en aquel tiempo podía adivinar que tenia unos seis o siete años de edad pero no fue la mudanza por lo que la recuerda sino porque ese mismo día desde su ventana ella se sintió observada, al verlo no hizo nada mas que dedicarle una sonrisa lo que otro niño en su lugar se hubiera asustado e irse lloriqueando ella solo le dio una inocente sonrisa.

Ella era distinta, si otro u otra joven de su edad lo hubieran visto en el suelo estaba seguro que lo hubieran ignorado o burlándose de él y siguiendo su camino pero ella era diferente cada mañana le daba siempre los buenos días lo que otros jóvenes de su edad pasaban solo lo miraban con asco y evitaban acercársele incluso se burlaban a sus espaldas o fuera de su casa e inventaban ridículas historias sobre él.

-Hemos llegado.

-Si- Retiro su brazo y se separo de ella para dirigirse a su casa.

Lo miro caminar tranquilo hacia su morada pero lo vio detenerse antes de pasar por la verja de metal.

-Gracias.

No la miro pero aquella palabra le dejo sorprendida, al mirar que su vecino ya había entrado ella hizo lo mismo ya estando dentro no pudo evitar sonreír no sabia como podía llamarlo pero le alegraba tanto haber tenido una cercanía con su vecino en estos diez años.

.

.

.

Ese día viernes todo el mundo estaba estallando de felicidad ¿Por qué razón? Fácil las vacaciones de verano habían llegado al fin y no solo los alumnos se encontraban llenos de alegría incluso los profesores también lo estaban al ya no tener que ver más a los estudiantes pasando por la pubertad, todo el edificio se encontraba de júbilo, todos, excepto ella.

Mientras todos reían ella se encontraba en una burbuja llena de tristeza, el instituto les había dado a los alumnos un regalo por tener la mayoría buenas calificaciones y demostrar en todo el país que era una de las mejores escuelas pero esa no era la razón de su melancolía sino fue que la escuela les había dado a los estudiante un aviso en donde los padres debían dar su consentimiento si su hijo o hija podría ir a un paseo escolar a nada más y nada menos que a Playa de Atami, Shizuoka.

Casi se quedaba sorda cuando escucho a toda la gente soltar un grito de emoción en el auditorio cuando lo mencionaron pero no podía mentirse así misma ella también estaba impresionada y emocionada al mismo tiempo pero sus deseos de ir no era por conocer el lugar sino era por estar junto a un rubio risueño.

Por primera vez en su vida se armó de valor para hablar con su padre y darle el permiso de poder asistir a ese lugar para estar junto al dueño de sus pensamientos pero la respuesta que recibió solo le lleno de pesar.

- _Oficina del señor Hiashi-sama buenos días_.

 _-Buenos días ¿podría hablar con mi padre? Habla su hija Hinata Hyuga- Tuvo que hablar al trabajo de su padre ya que estaría segura que no se encontraría en la casa._

 _-Por supuesto, espere un momento señorita Hyuga._

 _-Sí, muchas gracias- La dejo esperando unos diez minutos._

 _-Hinata-Los nervios la llenaron por completo no por nada su mano comenzó a temblar junto con sus piernas se sentía como una gelatina pero ya no había vuelta atrás, este era el momento._

 _-Padre yo…_

 _-Hija me alegro que me hayas llamado._

 _-¿E-en serio?- Eso era algo anormal, jamás en sus diecisiete años nunca había escuchado esas palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su padre._

 _-Sí, Tendré que salir de viaje regresare dentro de dos meses estarás a cargo de todo sabes cuales son los números de emergencia y sé que sabrás como utilizar sabiamente la tarjeta de crédito que está en mi despacho no necesito decir que solo debes utilizarlo para comida o cualquier cosa que necesita la casa, te dejare junto con esta el número de mi chofer sí llegan a necesitarlo tú y Hanabi._

 _-E-entiendo._

 _-Me alegra que lo entiendas, ¿Por qué fue el motivo que me llamaste?- Estuvo a punto de decirle sobre el viaje que la escuela les había preparado pero al escucharlo decir que saldría, todo se había ido a la basura ya no podía pedirle permiso porque no podía dejar a Hanabi sola ni aun rogándole obtendría una afirmación de él le contaría como siempre todo un discurso sobre que es la primogénita y que debe aprender a responsabilizarse._

 _¡Ya era lo suficientemente responsable! Hasta podría hacer un libro sobre la responsabilidad más bien podría hacer hasta cuatro tomos._

 _-N-no nada, s-solo quería comentar que la escuela fue r-reconocida como una de las m-mejores en el país-Pero no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a él, era una completa cobarde._

 _-Esas son buenas noticias sigue esforzándote más hija._

 _-Si padre._

 _-Bien, no podre verlas antes de irme dile a Hanabi que me despido de ella nos vemos dentro de dos meses._

 _-Hasta luego padre-Solo escuchaba el sonido entrecortado dando a entender que su padre ya había colgado._

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la ventana y observar como la mayoría de los alumnos subían a los autobuses alegremente y ahí lo miro el chico que le robo el corazón el primer día de clases.

-Uzumaki Na-Naruto-kun- Podía verlo tan feliz y emocionado por el viaje, soltó un suspiro deseando estar ahí mismo junto a él y escuchar su risa contagiosa también observaba que no se encontraba solo ya que también lo acompañaba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color- Uchiha Sasuke-kun- El chico más popular de toda la escuela y el mas galán entre las mujeres aunque siendo sincera no le parecía tanto era atractivo lo reconocía pero no tanto como para acosarlo todos los días y admirarlo aun cuando se comportaba groseramente.

No pudo evitar mostrar cierto gesto de dolor al observar a su rubio siendo golpeado por una mujer- Haruno Sakura-chan- La chica por la cual su rubio estaba enamorado de ella, cierta tristeza la lleno cuando se enteró que el corazón de Naruto ya tenía dueña cualquier otra chica tal vez la tomaría como enemiga pero ella no era así admitía que la mujer era bonita un cabello rosa como los cerezos de la primavera y ojos color jades ¿Quién podía competir con eso? Además cuando la conoció la joven se había comportado amablemente con ella.

No había razón por la cual odiarla.

La mejillas se le tornaron levemente rojas cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto la estaba mirando desde el patio de la escuela y le mostraba una sonrisa mientras le agitaba la mano en señal de despedida a lo que ella le respondió de la misma forma.

Quien se resistiría a ese rostro infantil y tierno acompañándolo siempre con una hermosa sonrisa blanca, un cabello alborotado pero que era comparado con los rayos del sol en cada amanecer y unos ojos azules y radiantes como los de un zafiro lleno de calidez y esas marcas en cada mejilla lo hacían ver como un adorable zorrito.

No podía evitar mirarlo, era un muchacho alegre y lleno de confianza en sí mismo además también notaba que era realmente fuerte.

Incluso llego a pensar que le daría un ataque al corazón por los acelerados latidos que le daba su órgano interno al verlo quitarse el Uwa-gi del uniforme del club de Kung fu y mirar sus perfectos abdominales, sí era tímida y reservada pero era una mujer ¡por dios! no podía evitar fijarse en esos detalles íntimos.

Estaba segura en estos momentos no solo tendría las orejas rojas al recordar que había ocasiones en las que fantaseaba con el rubio en tenerlo tan cerca con una camisa blanca pero desabotonada mostrando sus pectorales y ser cargada por sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

-" _E-Eso jamás pasara_ "- Trato de convencerse a sí misma despejando su mente del bochorno que sentía ahora mismo.

Unos pasos la habían sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Hyuga ¿Qué hace aun aquí?- Menciono el hombre de cabello plateado cubierto con un tapabocas entrando al salón y ver a la ojiperla sentada en una de las sillas del aula- La clases han terminado antes.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei, yo solo venia recoger unos libros que olvide.

-¿Libros? ¿No ira al paseo como todos los demás?

-Bueno yo… se me presentaron algunos asuntos familiares y no podre acompañarlos.

-Es una lástima señorita Hyuga nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañara, gracias a usted fue una de las estudiantes por el cual estamos haciendo todo esto.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei pero ya será en otra oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, le deseo unas lindas vacaciones.

-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo Hinata a su profesor antes de verlo salir del salón.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de melancolía de sus labios solo para mirar de nuevo a través del cristal y observar como los autobuses comenzaban a salir de la escuela para ir directo hacia su destino todo el mundo se iría a divertirse y a disfrutar lo que la hermosa playa les ofrecía y lo único que ella en modo sarcástico disfrutaría seria leyendo la palabras escritas en sus libros de la escuela.

Ya no tenía por qué seguir sentada sola en el salón lo único que podía hacer era irse a la biblioteca y terminar toda la tarea que sus maestros habían dejado para las vacaciones tal vez la buena noticia de todo esto es que ella terminaría antes de tiempo y no estar a última hora sufriendo por no terminar sus deberes.

-Que diversión me espera- sinceramente todo lo que dijera en ese momento sobre diversión seria sarcásticamente.

Podía mirar como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y dar una imagen encantadora sobre el crepúsculo se había quedado más tiempo en la escuela a terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer pero había agotado por completo todas sus energías se sentía todavía triste por lo que paso que su única opción fue hacer todo sus deberes para mantener la mente ocupada, caminaba más lento de lo normal y en todo el camino no paraba de bostezar y que ciertas lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos por el gran cansancio que sentía al parecer todo había funcionado porque lo único que pensaba era irse a descansar y dormir a su cama.

-Ya estoy en casa-

-Bienvenida Hermana- Menciono Hanabi desde la estancia- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Ya veo, Hinata-neechan ¿Sabes dónde está papá?

-Oh si- Hinata se acercó a su hermana para sentarse junto a ella- Padre acaba de salir no lo veremos pronto regresara dentro de dos meses.

-Otra vez siempre es lo mismo-Comento Hanabi cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una cara de frustración-Te pagaría una moneda por cada vez que me dices eso- Y literalmente su hermana menor saco una moneda y se la entrego.

-Solo me comento que nos cuidáramos mucho y que nos amaba- No le gustaba pero había ocasiones en las que tenía que mentir una parte en lo que se refería a su padre.

-A veces comienzo a pensar que no es verdad sobre que nos ama.

-Claro que sí, solo que su manera de decirlo o de actuar es algo diferente a los de otros padres- Confiaba ciegamente en eso, su padre las amaba porque si no lo hiciera quien sabe que estuviesen haciendo ahora y en donde se encontrarían- No hay que presionarlo mucho.

-Creo que no hay otra forma- Ambas hermanas se miraron y sonrieron.

-De acuerdo iré a cambiarme de ropa y después bajare para hacer la cena supongo que has de estar muy hambrienta.

-Jeje claro que sí estoy segura de que me comería todo un caballo.

Sonrió para sí misma al subir las escaleras y adentrarse a su habitación, después de cambiarse de ropa tomo toda prenda sucia que se encontraba en su habitación incluyendo la de su uniforme y sacando de su sudadera cualquier papelito o artefacto que tenga pero no había nada más que la moneda que le dio su hermana la tomo y la guardo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón fue directo al cuarto de su hermana y tomar la ropa sucia y la del baño para colocarla a lavar.

Espero un buen tiempo a que la ropa estuviese lavada y secada y lista para ser regresada a su dueño original, doblo cada prenda subió de nuevo las escaleras para dejar su ropa limpia en su cama y la de su hermana cuando estuvo a punto de dejar la ropa limpia de su padre observo que no se encontraba vacía.

-Hanabi ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Oh nada realmente.

-Sabes que no podemos entrar a la habitación de padre si no hay motivo alguno.

-Lose pero padre no está aquí- Menciono Hanabi para después tomar la ropa que Hinata tenía en sus manos y guardarla en su lugar-Además no estoy haciendo nada malo solo estoy creando un pequeño experimento que me comentaron.

-¿Un experimento? Y ¿Qué clase de experimento es?

-Konohamaru me dijo que si querías viajar en el tiempo solo debes ir a una habitación y crear un ambiente del tiempo que tú quieres viajar.

-Y ¿tú crees que eso sea verdad?- Se le hacía poco creíble a lo que Hanabi le había contado.

-No lose dice que lo leyó en un libro que su abuelo ocultaba en el sótano, además me hubiera gustado viajar en los años cincuenta pero papá no están antiguo y creo que lo máximo seria los años noventa.

-Hanabi no creo que sea verdad es solo un pequeño juego -Miraba a su pequeña hermana como esta ordenaba la habitación de su padre y colocaba una música que su madre escuchaba en los años noventa.

-Bueno si esto no funciona no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?- Le dijo a su hermana mayor al terminar de colocar la música y caminar hacia ella después de escucharla bostezar- Te ves realmente cansada deberías dormir un poco ¿no crees? Yo Hare la cena esta noche así que no te preocupes y te despertare cuando este lista.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- le agradeció a su hermana antes de verla salir y bajar las escaleras.

Se sentía tan cansada que al mirar la cama de su padre no dudo en ir y recostarse un rato en el después de cerrar la habitación escuchaba la música que su madre oía en aquel tiempo y las suaves sabanas la relajaban tanto que sus parpados se cerraban lentamente hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

El suave piar de pequeños pájaros resonó por toda la habitación, la luz suave que entraba por la ventana se poso en sus ojos obligándolos a abrirlos lentamente parpadeando una que otra vez para acostumbrar su visión, abrió completamente los ojos al no reconocer la habitación.

 _-"¿P-Pero D-Donde estoy?_ "- Quedo confundida al verse que se encontraba en el suelo y no en la cama como hace un momento y que no había ningún mueble en el cuarto.

Se levanto desesperada para dirigirse hacia la ventana y ver que reconocía la calle y otras casas y comprobar que aun seguía en su casa.

-A-Acaso nos han r-robado- Salió corriendo de la habitación gritando el nombre de su hermana y mirar por todos lados que no había ningún mueble o foto colgada en la pared, la casa estaba completamente vacía ni siquiera su hermana se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena por lo ultimo que recordaba.

Salio de la casa y observo que no había ninguna pared que la separara de las otras casas solo miro un letrero en el jardín que llevaba la palabra "Venta".

-¿Q-Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Será u-un sueño?- Probo pellizcándose la mejilla dejándola levemente roja y que desapareciera al instante- Oh no ¿A-acaso viaje en el tiempo?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo desesperada buscando una solución o una respuesta.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW**

 **Nota:** Hola chicos no se molesten en preguntarme sobre los números que tienen cada uno ya que ustedes mismo trataran de averiguarlos.

*La edad que tiene Hinata.

*El año en que viejo.

*Y el año en que verdad pertenece ella.

Y muchos otros personajes pero no desesperen en cuanto lean los demás capítulos ustedes mismo se darán cuenta que todo será muy fácil =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Esta historia está creada solo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 _ **-"Pensamiento"**_

 **-Dialogo.**

 **-** _ **Recuerdo**_ **.**

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de un parque pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo claro que las primeras cinco horas se encontraba alterada, asustada e histérica con todo lo que sucedía y en las últimas tres horas la curiosidad se apodero de ella cuando comenzó a observa todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Aún seguía sin creerse que el juego de su hermana hubiese funcionado había caminado por todos lados notando que todo era diferente los autos, los uniformes, las calles incluso había lugares que ella conocía que se encontraban abandonados pero ahora se encontraban habitados.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando-. Se deslizo un poco hacia adelante para recargar su nuca en la orilla de la banca.- De haber sabido q-que esto sucedería hubiera traído mi móvil.

Comento sarcásticamente aunque comenzó a pensarlo mejor y se dio cuenta que no tendría sentido ¿A quién podría llamar? Además en estos años solo las personas de gran reputación tendrían móvil pero serían las que se levantan aun la tapa para contestar una llamada y no las que ella recientemente conoce.

-Pero…- .Su estómago comenzaba a soltar ligeros gruñidos.- A-aunque también no hubiera servido mucho si hubiese traído dinero para comer algo… todo están diferente.

-Oh pero miren ¿Quién está aquí?

-¿Eh?-. Cierta voz había llamado su atención miro a la persona que la llamaba solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer de tez blanca, cabello negro ondulado y ojos color rojo como el de las más hermosas rosas y a pesar de que se veía un poco mayor que ella no se notaba realmente en nada.- Pero… si u-usted es…

-No sabía que regresarías tan pronto ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Es que acaso no somos ami… -. No llego a terminar lo que tenía que decir ya que sintió como unos brazos la rodearon sorpresivamente.

-La he extrañado mucho-. Hablo ahogadamente.

-Tranquila no es para tanto solo te fuiste un año además ¿Por qué estás aquí tú sola? ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

-¿E-e-esposo?-. Se separó de ella rápidamente para verla a los ojos.

-Claro, por cierto me gusta cómo te cambiaste el peinado.

-¿Q-qué? Oh no Kurenai-sensei.

-¿Sensei? Oye sé que soy maestra pero tú y yo somos amigas desde que estábamos en la secundaria no me hagas sentir más vieja que tú.

-No, no, no, me está confundiendo yo me llamo Hinata.

-¿Mm?… Jeje claro que no tu hija se llama Hinata no seas cruel en robarle el nombre a tu hija Jeje-. No podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviese en estos momento jugando con ella y más diciendo que se llamaba igual que su ahijada.

-No Kurenai-sensei es la verdad.

-Si claro " _En serio ¿cuándo terminara esto?_ "

-Es la verdad Kurenai-sensei

-Bien de acuerdo "Hinata" si es que eres tú hay un secreto que tenemos las dos dime ¿cuál es?

-Cuando tenía seis años usted me hizo un vestido y quiso que me lo probara, me había quedado perfectamente excepto que en el cuello salía un pequeño hilo no encontramos unas tijeras así que utilizamos una navaja que se encontraba cerca y en el momento en que usted estuvo a punto de cortarlo el teléfono sonó dándole un ligero susto, no solo corto el hilo sino que también me hizo una cortada a mí.

No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado ese secreto no lo sabía absolutamente nadie más que ella y la pequeña Hinata pero quien pudiese decir que su pequeña ahijada la hubiera traicionado y le haya contado todo a su mami y esta tomar venganza en disfrazándose en Hinata versión adulta.

-Bueno e-eso fue un accidente además si fueras Hinata sabrás que ella tiene una cicatriz en el cuello que no es tan fácil de engañar a…-. Hablaba Kurenai confiadamente mientras se acercaba a la mujer que tenía en frente y ver como ella doblaba un poco la cabeza y se hacía aun lado el cabello mostrando dicha cicatriz.- ...nadie.

Ahí se encontraba una línea pequeña e inclinada pero profunda en su fino cuello la toco encima de ella dándose cuenta que en verdad era real y no era maquillaje o algún especie de material que usan lo actores de cine para aparentar que se han lastimado.

-P-Pero que ¿Q-Quien eres?

-Kurenai-sensei soy yo Hinata Hyuga y creo que regrese en el tiempo.

Solo observo como la mujer se le iban los ojos hacia atrás seguida por un desmayo repentino.

-¡Kurenai-sensei!

.

.

.

-Aun no puedo creer aquella historia sobre que viajaste en el tiempo, se escucha como una película de ficción-. Mencionaba la mujer mientras seguía acostada en la banca donde minutos antes estaba sentada Hinata.

-L-Lose s-si hubiera estado en su lugar c-creo que también no lo hubiera creído-. Hinata se encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de su tutora con las piernas flexionadas y abrazadas mientras la veía.

-Es que me parece tan difícil de creerlo.

-¿Usted cree? Yo llevo casi todo el día creyendo que es un sueño y que en cualquier momento v-voy a despertar p-pero nada ocurre todo parece tan r-real.

Miro a su ahijada como se ocultaba en ella misma con la mirada ligeramente triste al parecer ella parecía estar más confundida de las dos. Su estómago había soltando un extraño ruido provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo.

-Por lo visto tienes hambre ¿verdad?

-L-Lo siento n-no he c-comido en todo el día y no tengo dinero para c-comprar algo.

-" _En verdad se parece mucho a su madre_ " Te invitare a comer algo conozco un lugar por aquí cerca donde podremos cenar.

-¿E-Esta segura?

-Claro que si-. Le dedico una sonrisa-. Además necesito despejarme un poco y creerme que en verdad la hija de mi mejor amiga vino del futuro a visitarnos por unos días.

-M-Muchas Gracias Kurenai-sensei-. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se levantaba de suelo y ayudar a su tutora a levantarse de la banca con cuidado y comenzar a caminar juntas por la ciudad.

.

.

.

-Bueno creo que este será un buen lugar para cenar-. Habían llegado a un restaurante

-Se ve que tienen un bar, n-no creo poder entrar k-Kurenai-sensei aún no soy m-mayor de edad.

-No te preocupes Hinata esto no es solo un bar también es un restaurante más bien un restaurante-bar familiar-. La ojiperla miro a su tutora con algo de duda pero decidió confiar en ella.- Vamos a entrar.

Kurenai había abierto la puerta para mostrarle a su ahijada el ambiente que había la parte del restaurante había muchas familias y amigos como ella lo había dicho.

-Tenía razón Kurenai-sensei.

-Jeje espérame aquí en la barra iré a buscar si hay una mesa libre ¿de acuerdo?

-S-sí.

Hinata se había sentado en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la barra para esperar a que su tutora regresara por ella.

-¿Puedo servirte algo?

-O-Oh no muchas gracias solo e-estoy esperando una mesa-. Le dijo al barman que tenía enfrente de ella a lo que este solo sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

-Aquí tienes tu café negro son 100 yenes.

No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de nadie pero al escuchar decir al barman un café negro le comenzó a punzar algo de curiosidad ¿Quién pedía café negro a esta hora de la noche? O más bien ¿Quién lo pedía en la noche? Giro un poco lo ojos disimuladamente y ver de reojo la taza blanca que tenía su compañero de a lado logro ver como unas manos grandes y pálidas tomaban la taza no sin antes ver como una de ellas portaba una pequeña petaca de alcohol y dejaba caer dicho líquido.

Miro al barman como este no se daba cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas y limpiando uno que otro vaso de cristal giro de nuevo los ojos solo que estaba vez intento ver el rostro de la persona de al lado.

Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un muchacho, un muchacho de su casi edad le escaneo completamente el rostro una tez blanca pero un poco bronceada no se notaba mucho, la oreja perforada tres veces dos pendientes en el lóbulo y uno en la fosa escafoidea , un cabello rojo como los ladrillos pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, ojos de color aguamarina rodeados de ojeras color negro profundo como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo pero eso no era la razón por la cual le llamo la atención sino fue porque ya había visto esos ojos en algún lugar.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos como tratando de recordar en su mente donde había visto esos ojos pero por alguna razón su mirada volvió a revisar todo el rostro del joven pero ahora se posó en la frente del muchacho exactamente en una marca fue ahí donde el rostro de un señor apareció en su mente un señor que ella le había ayudado a levantarse por la resbaladiza calle a causa de la lluvia y que se había fijado como este tenía una marca en la frente igual al del muchacho que tenía a su lado.

Provocando que abriera completamente los ojos al darse cuenta.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-. Las palabras del joven provocaron que reaccionara y se diera cuenta que mirarlo disimuladamente no lo estaba haciendo ya que tenía por completo la cara mirándolo directamente.

-A-ah n-no he-es solo que… l-lo siento-. Giro de nuevo el rostro para ver la mesa y sentir las mejillas ligeramente calientes, no podía creer lo que había visto en verdad aquel joven era su vecino en la época donde ella venia, aquel señor que tenía que usar un bastón para poder caminar y que inventaban historias sobre él, lo veía tan diferente.

Aquel zagal la miro de arriba abajo solo para soltar un leve y silencioso gruñido molesto y levantarse de la silla.

-Ni siquiera aquí puedo estar tranquilo.

Hinata logro escuchar lo que había dicho el muchacho provocando una ligera tristeza en ella por tener el atrevimiento de molestarlo y no dejarlo beber su café…con alcohol… de manera tranquila, intento girar un poco el rostro para mirarlo por última vez y solo alcanzar a mirar como este salía por la puerta no sin antes girar la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella volteaba de nuevo a ver la mesa y sentir una sensación extraña en su espalda.

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar como la puerta se había cerrado de manera brusca y dejar de sentir un aire gélido en su espalda.

-Luce tan distinto-. Menciono aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo en que volvía a mirar a la puerta.

-Señorita Hinata-. Hinata miro a la persona que la había llamado solo para encontrarse con una mujer con un delantal pequeño y de color negro.

-¿Si?

-¿Puede acompañarme?

-Claro-. Siguió a la moza que la había buscado solo para guiarla con su tutora que ya había conseguido una mesa y sentarse enfrente de ella.- Muchas gracias.

-Muy bien aquí tienen el menú ¿gustan algo de tomar?-. Dijo la camarera para tomar un lápiz y una libreta.

-¿Te parece si pedimos dos limonadas?-. Le pregunto a su ahijada a lo que esta solo asintió.- Puede traérnoslas por favor.

-Claro enseguida regreso.

-Lamento no haberte buscado era la única mesa que había y si me iba ya la estarían ocupando.

-No se preocupe Kurenai-sensei esta bien.

-Lamento mucho pero aun no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo ¿Te importaría contarme de nuevo como ocurrió todo esto pero ahora con más detalle?

-¿E-está segura? Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo además también me gustaría que me contaras como te va en tu vida de haya, la escuela, tus amigos, todo realmente.

-B-Bueno mi hermana menor.

-¿Hermana menor? Así que hay otra bebé.

-Jeje sí tengo u-una hermana menor vera en su escuela…

Hinata no solo le contaba a su tutora Kurenai como había pasado para que viajara en el tiempo sino también le contaba de su vida y en la forma en como vivía aunque en estos momentos se encontraba realmente feliz de poder estar de nuevo con su tía favorita porque personalmente Kurenai había sido su primer amiga.

.

.

.

Odiaba los restaurantes familiares llenos de familias con sus hijos ruidosos y gente con sus amigos ya sea una pandilla de chicos haciendo bromas estúpidas entre ellos o una bola de chicas que lo único que existían en su vocabulario eran las compras o uno que otro rumor que inventaban pero era el único restaurante con bar que tenían y que podía sentarse en una de la sillas cerca de la barra sin que tuvieran que decirle algún pero.

Había tenido de nuevo un día tan agobiante en su casa siempre los tenia pero había días en las que no se podía soportar.

Su padre uno de los empresarios más importantes lo había llamado para reclamarle o mejor dicho llamarle la atención del porque no había asistido a la escuela la cual siempre era el tema principal de todas las discusiones que tenía.

 _-Simplemente porque no tenía ganas de ir._

 _-Esa no es excusa es tu deber ir._

 _-No me trates como uno de tus empleados además era el último día no iba a ver nada más que un estúpido festival._

 _-¡Más respeto en esta casa! Festival o no tienes una obligación._

 _-¿Para qué?_

 _-Tú mismo sabes la respuesta para que seas alguien en la vida y te comportes como tal, te comportes como…_

 _-Como mi primo… -. No hubo nada más que mirar a su padre como este se quedó con la boca cerrada.- Eso es lo que ibas a decir ¿quieres que sea igual a él? Pues sigue deseándolo padre porque no lo obtendrás._

 _-Por lo menos él si es alguien en la vida y tiene clase y no se viste como un delincuente.- Lo último que hizo fue darse la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hijo. Para él no tenía nada de malo en cómo se vistiese unas botas estilo militar color negras unos pantalones del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero a él le gustaba.- Al menos eso deberías cambiar._

Fue lo último que escucho antes de salir tranquilamente de la casa y tomar su motocicleta sin siquiera escuchar a su hermana mayor que trataba de detenerlo y explicarle lo que su padre en realidad trataba de decirle, no le dio importancia, lo único que le importaba era salir de ese lugar.

Y ahí se encontraba en ese ambigú, había pedido un café negro ya que por la mirada que le daba el barman sabría que le pediría su identificación si pedía una bebida con alcohol, no le importo, solo espero a que el sujeto se diera la vuelta para sacar su pequeña petaca de alcohol y echárselo al café y guardarla de nuevo.

Se encontraba tomando su café tranquilamente pero no tanto ya que esa tranquilidad solo duro por lo menos doce segundos al empezar a sentirse observado por alguien era verdad que a veces uno que otro cliente del lugar incluyendo a los trabajadores le echaban una mirada a su ser pero esta vez se sentía totalmente vigilado y no era nada menos que la persona que tenía a lado.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-. La miro directamente a la cara.

-A-ah n-no he-es solo que… l-lo siento-. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer, la miro como esta se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y bajar la mirada y mostrar como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse coloradas.

La escaneo de arriba abajo solo para soltar un leve y silencioso gruñido molesto y levantarse de la silla.

-Ni siquiera aquí puedo estar tranquilo.

Camino hacia la puerta no sin antes echar una última mirada a la joven que tenía hace segundos a su lado le pareció algo extraño ya que esa mujer tenía algo en su mirada no lo veía con miedo o pavor como todos los demás más bien lo veía como si tuviera algo de curiosidad en observarlo y verla avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta que lo veía de manera indebida.

-Tonterías.

Salió del restaurante cerrando la puerta bruscamente y dirigirse al estacionamiento y tomar su casco al mismo tiempo que montaba su motocicleta y salía del lugar cual rayo veloz, después de todo tenía algo que hacer esa noche.

No le tomo mucho tiempo y llegar al lugar donde tenía pensado en como ocuparse un sitio cerca del bosque donde se encontraban muchas pandillas formadas por personas ligeramente peligrosas como él personas que venían solo a divertirse de diferente formas llevando diferentes botellas de alcohol para atragantarse hasta vomitar, uno que otro cigarro normal o de otra sustancia para inhalarlo y llenarse los pulmones de humo.

Y no solo eso también había chicas que solo se encontraban en ese lugar para hacer del montón o solo para calentar braguetas portando esas minifaldas o shorts diminutos dejando todo a la imaginación y al encontrarse en un bosque había muchos lugares donde podía aparearse.

Y ahí se encontraba él sentado en su motocicleta mostrando solo su torso desnudo besando a una chica, una chica de cabello castaño y corto, piel bronceada y ojos color negro vistiendo una falda negra más arriba de los muslos y aunque no portara nada encima si había una blusa de tirantes color rosa en el suelo y unas botas negras más arriba de las rodillas mientras se frotaba sobre él como perra en celo.

-Oh…Gaara-. Gimió la muchacha mientras era besada en el cuello para después devolverle el beso en los labios y mirarlo.- Sabes estoy un poco cansada que te parece si intercambiamos lugares yo me siento en la máquina y tú te bajas los pantalones y me sostienes mientras me lo metes.- Hablaba la mujer en un tono seductor pero mimoso mientras hacía círculos en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Matsuri te lo he dicho muchas veces nadie se sube a esta moto más que yo.

-Lose Gaa-kun pero llevamos juntos haciendo esto siete meses no crees que al menos me dejarías sentarme sobre ella aunque sea una vez ¿solo por mí?

-Mejor dejamos esto otro día-. Hablo el pelirrojo dejando a la chica a un lado mientras tomaba su camisa negra y se la colocaba de nuevo.- Vine contigo para deshacerme de este estrés pero veo que solo eres una más, no voy a tolerar esos caprichos tuyos.

-Gaa-kun espera-. Matsuri se acercó a él por la espalda mientras le hablaba cerca de la oreja.- Lo siento fui una niña mala que te parece si olvidamos esto y me castigas como debe ser.

-Tal vez si deba hacerlo-. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta si no fuera por alguien que lo encontró y comenzara a llamarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya con que aquí está el niño-. Hablo un muchacho de cabello rubio sujetado a media coleta y tapándole un ojo.

-Deidara.

-Hola Gaara.

-¡Oye es que acaso no entiendes la palabra privacidad idiota!-. Grito la mujer mientras se ocultaba los pechos y se colocaba detrás del pelirrojo.

-Cálmate de todas maneras no tienes nada interesante que resalte no sé por qué te tomas la molestia de ocultar un par que ni siquiera tienes-. Mencionaba el muchacho mirándola con cansancio.- No sabes ni siquiera elegir a una buena.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sabes desde hace tiempo me fije en esa belleza de máquina que tienes-. Deidara comenzó a verificar la moto de Gaara.- Buenos frenos, excelente pintura y una muy buena marca ¿Qué te parece si competimos por ella?

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Tienes miedo? Bueno eso es normal después de todo eres un niño-. Lo miraba con burla y al mismo tiempo desafiándolo.

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras.

-Bien en ese caso ¡Qué comience la carrera!

Todas las personas que se encontraba ahí habían escuchado al rubio gritar y colocarse en marcha para llegar al final de la meta y esperar a que llegara el ganador dejando solo a los dos muchachos al principio de la calle junto a la anfitriona y su ayudante.

Gaara junto a Deidara se habían colocado al comienzo de la línea cada chico encendía su motocicleta colocándolo en marcha y calentado el motor.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo rapaz.

-Eso lo debería decir yo afeminado-. No necesito mirarlo ya que sabría que este lo estaría mirando con odio y hablando entre dientes.

-Pequeño hijo de…

-¡Muy bien chicos están listos!-. Hablo la anfitriona que se había colocado enfrente de ellos y como estos hacían rugir sus máquinas.- ¡Bien chicos ya conocen la única regla el primero que llegue gana! ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Arrancaron sus motos dejando solo una línea de marca en el pavimento en donde segundos antes se encontraban.

.

.

.

Subía las escaleras que se encontraban en la colina, después de terminar de cenar con su tutora ella le menciono que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y no podría acompañarla a llevarla a su casa.

 _-¿Aun recuerdas como llegar a mi casa?_

 _-Solo un poco, pero sé que debo caminar como u-unas diez casas y c-creo que dar vuelta a la derecha y caminar unas cuatro casas más._

 _-Hinata eso es mucho, observa-. Kurenai había tomado a Hinata por los hombros para darle la vuelta y mirar junto a ella.- ¿Ves la colina que se encuentra ahí? Dirígete a ella observaras que hay un camino y que en ella pasan autos, camina en la orilla no está muy lejos pero mientras camines te encontraras con unas escaleras, súbelas y te ahorraras todo el camino que mencionaste hace un momento._

 _-¿E-está segura Kurenai-sensei?_

 _-Confía en mí y no te preocupes a esta hora no pasan nada de autos pero aun así ten mucho cuidado-. Kurenai había soltado a Hinata para buscar algo en su bolso y dárselas en la mano.- Aquí están las llaves tratare de no demorar tanto mientras tanto te veré en la casa._

Fue en la forma en la que ahora se encontraba en estos momentos y tenía razón la mujer le ahorro mucho el camino si no hubiera tomado el atajo que menciono su tutora probablemente aun estaría caminado solo tres calles ya que en cada esquina estaría esperando a que ningún carro pasara para poder cruzar a la siguiente esquina.

Podía mirar que cada vez que subía cada quince escalones tenía que cruzar la calle que cada vez se hacía más estrecha que solo un carro podía pasar pero a una velocidad nada alta por las curvas que daba la senda y hubiera seguido su camino si no fuera por un sonido que la había llamado.

-¿Y e-ese ruido?-. Hinata se había acercado un poco más al barranco solo para mirar que había ciertas personas reunidas hasta al final de la calle.- ¿Qué sucede? Habrá un espectáculo.

-¡Muy bien chicos están listos!-. Podía escuchar a la anfitriona colocarse en medio de la calle y ver a dos personas acercarse con sus máquinas.

-Es una c-carrera-. Nunca en su vida había visto una carrera en persona y más si era protagonizada por adolecentes ocultándose de la ley y creando escondidas carreras donde probaban quien era el más rudo.

-¡Bien chicos ya conocen la única regla el primero que llegue gana!-. Pudo observar como los jóvenes comenzaban a poner en marcha sus máquinas.- ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

-H-han comenzado-. Observaba aquellos chicos salir disparados con gran velocidad.- Es increíble.

Se encontraba deslumbrada por la velocidad y la adrenalina de los dos competidores y más del muchacho que tenía la a delantera

-U-Un momento-. No se había dado cuenta que cada vez los miraba le parecía que se acercaban más a ella.- ¡Oh cielos!

Los dos competidores habían pasado tan rápido que no les importaba que o quien hubiese estado al frente ellos hubiesen pasado sobre él de igual manera y ella lo sabía al mirar como esos chicos se acercaban no le dio tiempo de nada más que hacerse a un lado y caer en unos pequeños arbustos.

-Eso… estuvo c-cerca-. No podía ni hablar tenía que respirar tranquila y entrecortadamente para calmar los latidos acelerados que daba su corazón por el gran susto que se había llevado de ser tal vez aplastada por esos zagales.

Cuando se sintió más calmada se levantó de los arbustos y comenzó a subir las escaleras y olvidar que había una ridícula carrera claro que teniendo en cuenta de tener más cuidado en el momento en que tenga que cruzar la calle.

.

.

.

Gaara había tomado la a delantera dejando a Deidara atrás solo faltaba poco para que este ganara la carrera.

 _-"Maldición este maldito mocoso va ganarme"-._ No podía ver absolutamente nada más que la espalda de Gaara.- _"Pero no será por mucho tiempo"_

-Pero que…-. Miro su moto como este comenzaba a salir humo-. ¿¡Que rayos está pasando!?

-¡Creíste que te lo dejaría fácil!-. Hablo Deidara comenzando a alcanzarlo para después colocarse junto a él.- "Mi arte es una explosión" no es una simple frase.

-Eres un maldito tramposo.

-Recuerda niño estúpido, no hay reglas en esta carrera-. Soltó una carcajada para después tomar la delantera y dejar a Gaara solo.

-" _Maldición_ "-. Estaba batallando con la motocicleta, no podía tener el control de su máquina pero su preocupación fue más cuando esta comenzó a incendiarse perdió el control por completo cayéndose junto con la motocicleta en el barranco.

.

.

.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente cuando escucho una ligera explosión llamando su atención y mirar más arriba.

-Pero… ¡oh no!-. No pudo evitar mirar con preocupación y horror como aquel joven había caído de su moto del barranco.

Simplemente fue instinto subió mas rápido las escaleras para después adentrarse a la naturaleza y ver como la motocicleta se había detenido por un momento gracias a unos arbustos pero aquel muchacho siguió su camino rodando y topándose con una piedra rasposa y ser detenido por un árbol pudo ver como trataba de pararse y sostenerse del mismo árbol, se dio cuenta que la pierna del muchacho comenzaba a sangrar un poco pero lo que más le impresiono fue ver que esta se encontraba muy grave.

-Maldición-. Soltó una especie de gruñido mezclado con dolor.- Mi pierna.

Un extraño ruido llamo la atención de ambos girando la misma dirección y mirar la motocicleta como esta comenzaba a resbalarse de los arbusto y comenzar a rodar hacia el camino donde se encontraba el joven, sabía que no saldría nada bien si no se quitaba de ahí pero el dolor de su pierna era mayor que no tuvo la fuerza de moverse ni un centímetro aquella maquina se acercaba más a él que no podía apartar la vista pero si un sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose y observar como una chica salía de ahí y empujarlo antes de ser aplastado por la máquina.

La motocicleta se había estampado con el árbol provocando grandes grietas donde segundos antes estaba el muchacho, si no se hubiera movido de su lugar dios sabe en qué hubiera acabado el joven. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor solo para abrirlos poco a poco y sentir cierto peso encima de él.

-¿Estas bien?-. Miro las facciones de la chica que se encontraba arriba de él solo para percatarse que era la misma mujer que se le quedo viendo en aquel restaurante.

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? Y quítate de encima.

-¡A-Ah! yo l-lo siento m-mucho-. Hinata se levantó lo más rápido al darse cuenta que a un se encontraba encima del muchacho.- D-déjame ayudarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo-. Hinata se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su vecino al ver como este se había quitado el casco y comenzar a pararse a duras penas ya que con la condición de su pierna le resultaba demasiado difícil.- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? No tienes nada que hacer.

-D-debe ir a un hospital.

-No estoy pidiendo tus consejos, tengo que salir de aquí.

-Por favor d-déjeme ayudarlo.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Por favor, e-en verdad necesita ir a un Hospital.

-Ya te dije que no, solo necesito irme de aquí.

Hinata no podía dejarlo así, sabía que ese hombre estaba sufriendo y si lo dejaba solo en un futuro estaría usando un bastón no podía permitirlo pero no tuvo más remedio que impedirle el paso.

-¿Qué haces? Hazte a un lado.

-Si me dejas ayudarte, dejare que te vayas.

-Te quitare a la fuerza si es necesario.

-I-Inténtalo si es que ¿p-puedes?-. Jamás en su vida había provocado alguien ni siquiera de manera inconsciente.

-Bien.

Gaara quiso tomar a la chica de la blusa y hacerla a un lado pero esta noto las intenciones del pelirrojo que solo dio un movimiento hacia atrás provocando que Gaara moviera su pierna derecha ganándose un dolor intenso y hundirse en el suelo ni siquiera podía tomar su pierna ya que eso provocaría que el dolor fuera más insoportable.

-Lo ve ni siquiera puede alcanzarme -. Le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la chica.- Por favor déjame ayudarte y después no te molestare más.

No menciono ni una sola palabra acción que Hinata tomo como una afirmación, se hinco de rodillas para ayudar al pelirrojo a sentarse y recargarse cerca de un árbol pero este no acepto la ayuda empujándola hacia un lado haciendo todo por sí mismo cuando estuvo en la posición que Hinata quería ella se acercó a él para tocar un poco la pierna exactamente en la rodilla.

-" _Me lo suponía_ " ¿T-te duele mucho aquí?-. Hinata señalo la rodilla.

-¿Enserio me estas preguntando eso?-. Estaba comenzando a pensar que esta mujer era más retrasada que las que ha conocido.- Supongo que para ti agarrarme la pierna y quejarme es solo un pasatiempo que me gusta hacer.

-N-no, s-solo digo q-que fue un duro g-golpe el que te diste al caerte de la moto.

\- ¿Y qué creías? ¿Qué me saldrían alas y saldría volando? Escucha si no vas a hacer útil y comenzaras a hacer preguntas tan sandeces es mejor que te lar… ¡Ah!

No termino de hablar al escuchar un crujir y un severo dolor apoderarse por toda su pierna que su único movimiento fue llevársela hacia él y abrazarla.

-¡¿Qué jodidos te sucede?! ¡Acaso eres estúpida!-. No la vio decir nada más que mostrarle una sonrisa tranquila.- ¿Por qué demonios sonríes?-. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que el dolor de su pierna se había desvanecimiento por completo.- Pero que…

-Ven aquí-. Hinata se había levantado para inclinarse un poco hacia él y extenderle ambas manos para ayudarlo.

No se opuso esta vez se levantó con la ayuda de la chica que tenía enfrente solo para descubrir un poco más que el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Tenías dislocada la rótula es por eso que no podías moverte del todo bien, l-lamento mucho si fui un poco r-ruda pero t-tenía que distraerte para que olvidaras un poco la situación de tu pierna.

Era la primera vez que se sentía como un idiota al pensar que era una retrasada la mujer que tenía enfrente solo para enterarse que todo había sido un engaño para distraerlo y curarlo en un dos por tres.

-Bueno y-yo tengo… es mejor que me m-marche de una vez-. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su camino y dejar solo al pelirrojo.- S-Solo por si acaso c-cuando llegues a tu hogar, recuesta tu rodilla sobre una almohada y coloca en ella un poco de hielo te servirá para desinflamar un poco el área.

La vio marcharse sin decir nada más.

-Qué mujer tan más extraña.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Esta historia está creada solo por diversión.**

 _ **-"Pensamiento"**_

 **-Dialogo.**

 **-** _ **Recuerdo**_ **.**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que viajo en el tiempo y aún no había podido resolver nada había ido a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información que se asemejara a lo que le paso pero no encontraba nada incluso tuvo que entrar a una tienda de comics para observar si había algo relacionado pero todo eran cosas ridículas creadas por la imaginación del hombre: "Elevar una cometa colgando de ella un reloj y esperar a que caiga un rayo" eso le parecía algo imposible y tonto el invento todo estaba mal ya que el reloj solo marcaba la hora no el día ni el mes o año además si quisiera hacerlo no podría por que no estaban en temporadas de tormenta.

-No tengo idea de que voy hacer-. Soltó con decepción mientras se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la estancia de su tutor.-¿Cómo regresare a mi casa?

-Sabes el día de mañana comenzaran las clases, que te parece si te inscribo en este semestre así tendrás tiempo para pensar en cómo volver a tu época y no quedarte aquí sola y aburrida.

-No lose Kurenai-sensei no sé si sea una buena idea.

-Vamos además por cómo me cuentas se ve que eres una excelente estudiante sé que no tendrás problemas para alguna asignatura-. Sintió la sangre colocarse en sus mejillas por el halagador comentario que su Tutora le había dado.- Además puedes escoger el club que tu desees.

-¿¡E-enserio Kurenai-sensei!?-. Se había levantado del sillón de forma abrupta mirando a su tutora con una gran sonrisa y cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Claro que si pequeña.

Por fin se sentía libre su institutriz la inscribiría en la escuela para tomar las oportunidades que había dejado atrás y una de ellas era entrar al club de Natación sería una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría ya que si en dado caso tuviese que volver ya tendría con ella la sensación de pertenecer a un grupo.

-Hinata.

-¿Si Kurenai-sensei?

\- Hay algo que debo decirte-. Kurenai se había levantado para mirar fijamente a su ahijada.- Sé que tú padre te ha puesto infinitas reglas en cambio yo solo tengo una y es muy importante que la obedezcas.

Tuvo que asentir ante las palabras de Kurenai aunque se sentía un poco triste de que aun esa palabra la persiguiese incluso a través del tiempo pero por su Nana haría lo que fuera sino fuera por ella tal vez ahora mismo estaría en el parque o en un callejón buscando en la basura algo que comer.

-Bien, no puedes enamorarte de nadie mientras estés aquí esa es mi única regla.

-¿Enamorarme?

\- Así es mañana iras a la escuela y en ella habrá hombres por ningún motivo puedes llegar a más allá de la amistad ya que como tu vienes del futuro no debemos interferir con alguna relación que este o estaría a punto de suceder.

-Entiendo-. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor era una buena regla.

-Aunque el caso fuera diferente y fuera el muchacho que se enamorara de ti debes de rechazarlo como de lugar.

-S-Si Kurenai-sensei aunque eso sería fácil-. Hinata agacho el rostro con una sonrisa triste mientras en su mente aparecía cierto rubio de ojos azules con marcas en las mejillas.- No creo que haya alguien que se fije en mí por eso no creo que debemos preocuparnos-. Levanto el rostro hacia su nana con la misma sonrisa.

-Hinata pero que estupideces dices.

-¿Eh?-. No pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa su institutriz jamás había hablado con ella de manera fuerte.

-Ven conmigo-. La tomo del brazo para llevarla al comedor y posarla frente un espejo que tenía colgado en la pared.- Mira Hinata ¿Qué es lo que ves?

No supo que decir pero había comprendido las palabras de su tutora pero sabía que lo único que diría seria palabras pesimistas acerca de ella misma que opto por no abrir la boca y desviar la mirada.

-¿Sabes lo que veo yo?-. Negó el rostro aun desviando la mirada, acto que Kurenai la tomo delicadamente para que mirara al espejo.- Yo veo a una chica tierna, brillante y preciosa que sabe lo que desea y que piensa en los demás antes que en ella misma.

-Kurenai-sensei.

-Hinata-. La volteo para que ambas se miraran una a la otra.-Nunca pienses que no eres partido para nadie al contrario eres una mujer esplendida que estoy segura que en tu escuela en el futuro haz de tener a más de un pretendiente, nunca pienses jamás que eres inferior a nadie en lo físico y en el interior ¿de acuerdo?

-S-si Kurenai-sensei

-Además-. Volvió a posarla enfrente del espejo con una gran sonrisa.- Realmente eres hermosa estoy segura que el hombre más frio y adusto le derretirás el hielo del corazón con una sonrisa tuya.

-Kurenai-sensei p-por favor-. No había duda que estaba empezando a enrojecer por la pena.

-Jeje

.

.

.

Día lunes con solo saber que era el primer día de clases y el primer nombre de la semana todo se encontraba realmente tranquilo y con cierto desinterés de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en los salones con el fin de volver a las clases, ella se había levantado temprano para ir a la preparatoria y comenzar un nuevo inicio en la época que se encontraba.

Se bañó y vistió el uniforme que Kurenai-sensei le había dado antes de tiempo por ciertas influencias que tenía la mujer, se dio cuenta que portaba el mismo uniforme del año en que venía ella pero la única diferencia que había era que la falda era un dedo más arriba de la rodilla mientras que el suyo originalmente era como unos tres o cuatro dedos.

Había llegado temprano junto a su Nana ya que ambas tendrían que ir a la dirección para darse de alta y no tener problema ninguno.

-Ya veo así que te llamas Hinata Yuhi.

-S-sí, es un placer conocerla Tsunade-sama-Se inclinó ante la directora del colegio-. _"E-es increíble aun el pasar de los años sigue luciendo joven."_

-" _Vaya que jovencita tan amable_ " Bueno Kurenai tu sabes que somos grandes compañeras pero si no tengo alguna información de ella como su boleta de calificaciones de la escuela elemental o media no puedo aceptarla.

-Lose Tsunade-sama y estoy completamente enterada de la reglas de la escuela pero mi sobrina recién llego ayer y su familia se encuentra de viaje y será algo difícil obtener toda la información que la escuela requiere y sé que será mucho pedir pero ¿podría hacer esta excepción?

La mujer de ojos de miel que se encontraba en el gran escritorio coloco sus codos en dicha mesa y recargo su barbilla en sus manos pensando si era una buena idea dejar a la señorita entrar a la escuela sin ninguna información, la revisaba completamente y podía darse cuenta que la muchacha no parecía tener una actitud altanera, distraída o que causara ciertos problemas tal vez si podría hacer una excepción.

-Bien solo será por esta vez Kurenai.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama además sé que no se arrepentirá mi sobrina en su anterior escuela era una de las mejores estudiantes.

-Bueno eso lo creeré cuando lo vea además parece ser una chica tranquila y amable-. No pudo evitar sentirse algo cohibida ante la mujer que tenía enfrente.- Bien pueden retirarse las veré en clases.

Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina de la directora sin despedirse antes.

-Bueno aquí tienes tu horario de clases y no tienes por qué preocuparte iré a avisarle algunos maestros que eres nueva para que no te apresuren y puedas tomarlo todo a tu ritmo y después pasare a la biblioteca para tomar la otra mitad de los libros que necesitaras.

-S-si gracias Kurenai-sensei.

-Bien y recuerda nuestro plan, tú eres mi sobrina estudiaste aquí en la escuela elemental tuviste que mudarte hacer tres años y ahora has regresado pero vives conmigo y tú padre se encuentra de viaje.

-Si entendido Kurenai-sensei.

-Bien mucha suerte querida, yo seré tú maestra de Historia así que… no me tendrás hoy sino hasta mañana, te veré al final del día.

Miro a su tutora marcharse poco a poco, ella se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del salón que le correspondía se sentía nerviosa en ser la chica nueva algo que no había sentido cuando cumplió los diez años de edad, soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazón golpeaba fuerte su pecho debido a la inquietud pero aun así decidió armarse de valor y deslizar la puerta y dar el primer paso entrando al aula.

Se sintió opacada cuando los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el salón se le quedaron mirando debido a lo mismo que era la chica nueva del lugar miro los pupitres del lugar para saber cuál se encontraba desocupado y poder sentarse pero debido a los pocos alumnos que había era difícil de adivinar.

-" _C-creo que hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera quedado en casa de Kurenai-sensei_ "

-Hola.

Una voz la había llamado provocando que saliera de su nostalgia y mirara a la persona que le estaba hablando.

-H-Hola.

-Mi nombre es Ten Ten dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-O-oh mi nombre es H-Hinata Hyu... Yuhi, Hinata Yuhi.

-Encantada de conocerte Hinata espero que podamos ser buenas amigas-. Era la primera vez que una chica venía a hablarle en el primer día de clases y no solo eso le pareció una chica agradable y bonita su cabello era de un color castaño que llevaba dos cebollas en cada lado, su tez era morena y sus ojos color café.- Dime Hinata… perdón ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Oh s-sí.

-Qué bueno, dime Hinata eres nueva ¿verdad? lose porque veo que no tienes idea de donde sentarte.

-E-eh b-bueno yo…

-Mira el tercer asiento de la segunda fila de derecha a izquierda está libre pero si quieres estar junto a mí el último asiento de la primera fila de izquierda a derecha está libre pero no te lo recomendaría porque verás…

-Ten Ten-chan yo… b-bueno m-me gustaría sentarme junto a ti n-no importa donde la ojiperla con timidez al mismo tiempo que volvía a sacar su hábito de jugar con los dedos cuando realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-Oh bueno de acuerdo pero tú lo dijiste Jeje-. La morena tomo a Hinata de la mano para llevarla a su nuevo asiento al sentarse cada una en su lugar no dudo en interrogar a la chica nueva.

-Dime Hinata ¿en dónde estudiabas antes de entrar aquí?

-Y-Yo bueno e-estudiaba en el extranjero y-y bueno le pedí a-a mis padres s-si podría e-estudiar a-aquí junto c-con mi tía-. Rezaba para que la chica creyera todo lo que dijo porque siendo sincera con ella misma no era muy buena mintiendo.

-¿Tu tía? Te refieres a Kurenai-sensei.

-S-Si así e-es.

-Ahora veo porque llevan el mismo apellido, no te ofendas Hinata pero no se parecen mucho que digamos casi podría decir que no son parientes.

-E-Eh s-sí, muchos m-me lo han d-dicho Jeje.

-Hola Ten Ten.

-Hola, Hinata él es Rock Lee es un amigo mío, Lee ella es Hinata Yuhi es nueva en la escuela.

-¿Yuhi? ¿Eres pariente de la señorita Kurenai?

-S-si

-Ya veo, bueno no importa gusto en conocerte Hinata-chan espero que podamos ser buenos amigos y disfrutemos juntos la llama de la juventud-. Le había parecido un muchacho simpático pero al mismo tiempo un joven de gran energía por un momento le recordó al rubio de sus sueños incluso si no tuviera el cabello negro y corto y las cejas no tan gruesas podría decir que sería un primo cercano a Naruto.

Los minutos seguían avanzando y cada uno era un alumno que llegaba al salón hasta llenarse por completo cada estudiante comenzó a sentarse en su lugar cuando escucharon la sonoridad del instituto avisando que las clases darían inicio miro como la puerta principal era deslizada y en ella entraba un señor de piel morena y cabello castaño atado a una coleta y tuvo que adivinar que tal vez en su niñez sufrió un accidente por la cicatriz que se encontraba encima de su nariz.

-Buenos días chicos es un placer verlos de nuevo y para aquellos que no me conocen y también que son nuevos mi nombre es Iruka y seré su profesor de aritmética aquí tengo una lis…

Escucho el sonido una puerta deslizándose violentamente llenándola de curiosidad ¿quién había sido la persona que se le había hecho tarde e interrumpiendo al profesor de esa manera tan agresiva?

-Joven Sabaku no Gaara-. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados con la figura masculina que se encontraba en la puerta era el mismo chico que había ayudado a curar su pierna y que lo conocía más que nada por ser su vecino en la época donde ella venia.- Debo recordarle que debe ser puntual en esta escuela, espero que en este semestre pueda acompañarnos realmente.

No supo a qué se refería su profesor con aquellas últimas palabras solo observo como su vecino caminaba directo al asiento que tenía a lado suyo para sentarse y recargarse en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados fue una sorpresa descubrir que su vecino estudiaba en la misma escuela que ella.

-Bien chicos como les decía aquí tengo una lista sobre los temas que veremos en este semestre-. Iruka le había dado un paquete al primer chico que se encontraba enfrente de él.- Tomen una y pásenla al siguiente compañero que tienen atrás por favor.

Hinata había recibido el paquete tomo una hoja y al no tener un compañero atrás tuvo que dárselas al que tenía a lado, a su vecino.

-D-Disculpa-. El chico a un se encontraba con los ojos cerrados como si no la hubiera escuchado, se atrevió a jalar un poco de su saco provocando que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos para mirarla seriamente .– Y-yo aquí tienes S-Sabaku-san.

Se sintió opacada cuando el muchacho le arrebato las hojas y se las dio o más bien arrojo al estudiante que tenía enfrente de él, lo volvió a mirar un poco temerosa y saber que este aun la seguía mirando solo que esta vez en su mirada notaba algo de enojo no supo que debía hacer en este momento y pensó que la mejor idea era volver a lo suyo y dejar en paz a su vecino.

Pero fue algo imposible de ignorarlo ya que en todo el transcurso sentía cierto escalofrió en su persona y al tratar de prescindir la curiosidad salía victoriosa al volver a mirar al hombre de su lado solo para darse cuenta que este aun la seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando la escuela aviso a todo el alumnado darse un descanso por los deberes del mediodía, Ten Ten la había sacado del salón para mostrarle toda la escuela pero esa no fue la razón por su alivio sino fue que al sacarla del salón dejo de sentir aquel escalofrió y la mirada de su vecino aunque estaba un poco segura que en el momento en que su nueva amiga la tomo de la mano para sacarla del aula llego sentir un roce en su muñeca cuando se levantó del asiento.

Decidió no tomarle importancia y seguir escuchando las indicaciones de su amiga.

Después de mostrarle por completo la escuela que ella ya conocía realmente se habían sentado en una de las bancas para poder comer y seguir platicando.

-Vaya Hinata tienes mala suerte igual que el pobre chico que se sienta a lado mío en el salón.

-¿P-porque dices eso Ten Ten-chan?

-Por estar cerca del chico más aterrador de la escuela Sabaku no Gaara.

-¿Mas aterrador?-. No supo porque pero quería indagar él porque era conocido de esa forma su vecino.

-Solo no te recomiendo que estés cerca de él, llego hace un año a esta escuela porque se dice que tenía bastantes problemas en su anterior instituto que tuvieron que expulsarlo.

-¿Q-que clases de problemas?

-Peleas con algunos alumnos incluso aquí mismo algunos se le han enfrentado pero él siempre regresaba al salón con algo de sangre en su camisa y sus manos eso si era algo tétrico.

-…Entiendo.

-Tiene una verdadera mala reputación también con los profesores no solo por las peleas que tiene sino también por su actitud y la falta de venir a la escuela el año pasado se ausento casi por tres meses sin ninguna explicación.

Ahora entendía las palabras que su profesor dijo en aquel momento en que llego el pelirrojo jamás se imaginó escuchar algo así de su vecino.

Aquella platica paso a la historia cuando su amiga comenzó a interrogarla sobre su familia y la vida que tenía antes de llegar al instituto lo cual la mayoría del tiempo estuvo algo nerviosa ya que tenía que improvisar demasiadas cosas tal fue su alivio cuando llego su nuevo amigo trayendo consigo mismo uno que otro emparedado y disfrutar de lo que quedaba el tiempo libre hasta que la campana se hizo sonar.

-Iré a tomar un poco de agua Ten Ten-chan enseguida vuelvo.

-Bien Hinata si no nos encuentras aquí tal vez ya estemos en el aula ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Se encontraba en un pequeño rincón detrás de la escuela tomando agua que salía en una de las espita, levanto el rostro después de satisfacer su garganta por el fresco líquido y tomar algo de agua con sus manos y lavarse un poco la cara y el cuello para llenarse de frescura abrió un poco los ojos solo para sobresaltarse un poco al darse cuenta que enfrente de ella se encontraba un muchacho.

Un muchacho de cabello rojo que conocía muy bien a simple vista.

-H-hola-. No recibió respuesta pero si comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse a ella de manera amenazante .-T-tanto tiempo sin vernos –. Ya no pudo dar ningún paso al topar con una pared y ser acorralada por el muchacho.- V-veo que tu p-pierna se e-encuentra mejor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Y-Yo solo viene a estudiar aquí-. Intento ser amable extendiendo la mano para poder presentarse.- G-gusto en conocerte m-me llamo H-Hinata…

-No te pregunte por tu nombre-. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando el pelirrojo azoto la mano contra la pared.

-L-lo siento.

-¿Por qué no paras de seguirme?

-¿Q-que?

-Deja de acosarme.

-Y-yo no te estoy a-acosando e-el encontrarte a-aquí f-fue solo…

-Si lo que quieres es una recompensa por lo que sucedió en el bosque, bien lo tendrás pero-. Sin previo aviso paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la ojiperla para acercarla a su cuerpo. Hinata abrió completamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que le trataba de hacer el pelirrojo.- No esperes a que sea amable contigo.

Estaba completamente estática a lo que estaba sucediendo nunca en su vida había pasado por esto o algo similar podía ver como el pelirrojo comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco a su rostro, la tenía completamente atrapada, su cintura estaba encerrada por su brazo y su cabeza era sostenida por su otra mano. La exasperación se hizo presente.

-¡Suéltame! ó abrir poco a poco los ojos y sentir como su cintura ya no se sentía presionada pero si un ligero dolor en la palma de su mano, miro su mano y se dio cuenta que en esta estaba ligeramente roja elevo un poco su mirada solo para encontrarse con unos ojos furiosos y a un costado del rostro una visible marca de una bofetada.

-Tú –.Una bofetada que ella le había dado.

-Y-Yo lo siento m-mucho yo no quise, no fue mi intención n-no quería l-lastimarte e-en verdad y-yo…-. Chillo un poco cuando sintió un poco de presión en los hombros y el ser pegada de nuevo a la pared.

-Después de que me muestro piadoso contigo ¿esta es tu forma de responder?

-P-Pero yo no quería n-nada.

-¿Y porque estás aquí?

-Y-Ya te lo dije vine aquí a estudiar y n-no te estoy acosando e-el encontrarte aquí es solo una c-coincidencia ni siquiera s-sabía que estudiabas en e-esta escuela-. La miraba a los ojos como si quisiera buscar algo en ellos pero no había nada solo sinceridad en ellos.- Lamento mucho el h-haberte abofeteado no quería lastimarte.

A pesar de que su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento alguno por dentro se sentía totalmente confundido él fue quien la acorralo en la pared, quien estuvo a punto de besarla en contra de su voluntad y quien había tomado sus hombros con algo de brusquedad y pegarla a la pared con poca delicadeza y aun así ella se disculpaba por solo haberle abofeteado. No había duda.

-Eres una mujer extraña-. La soltó de los hombros para después cruzarse de brazos y solo decirle algo antes de dejarla sola.- No te acerques a mí.

.

.

.

El día al fin había terminado marchándose todos a sus respectivos hogares se despidió de sus dos nuevos amigos ya que tenía que esperar a que su tutora saliera el edificio y así marcharse a su hogar junto con ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Hiciste muchos amigos?

-Todo estuvo muy bien, claro que al principio me sentía algo nerviosa porque no conocía a nadie pero una chica se acercó a mí y comenzamos a conversar en ese momento un chico muy simpático se acercó a nosotras y también entable una amistad con él es muy amable pero es algo energético.

-Supongo que te refieres a Rock lee ¿verdad?

-¿Lo conoce Kurenai-sensei?

-Claro que si en la sala de maestros el profesor de educación física Maito Gai siempre habla de su estudiante número uno ósea Rock lee y el muchacho le tiene tanto aprecio y admiración que se cortó el cabello igual que él además de compartir la misma personalidad.

-Ya veo.

-Y la única que puede controlar su carácter es la señorita Ten Ten y adivino que ella fue quien hablo contigo en primer lugar ¿cierto?

-Si así es.

-Ya veo pues déjame decirte que encontraste muy buenos amigos.

-Sí yo creo que si-. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma el por fin tener amigos en la escuela, en su época no tenía muchos amigos solo estaba Kiba pero él asistía a una escuela diferente y estaba el chico que le gustaba, Naruto, pero él a pesar de que si le dirigía la palabra la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba con su rival Sasuke Uchiha y en todo el día ella se la pasaba sola.

-Y no solo eso apuesto a que ya conseguiste a más de un pretendiente.

-E-eh " _N-no un pretendiente pero si un pendenciero_ " –.La figura de un pelirrojo se hizo presente en su mente nunca creyó que su vecino fuera uno de esos chicos rebeldes que les gustara causar problemas y hacer lo que se les diera la gana y que ahora creía un poco en las palabras que dijo su profesor ya que después del receso su vecino no apareció en clase.

Admitía que ahora que lo veía joven era realmente atractivo y atrayente aun con ese porte de peligro y su manera de ser era diferente como si no quisiera que nadie se le acercara o le hablara, no sabía realmente que había pasado pero al verlo a los ojos presencio algo de soledad en ellos.

-¿Hubo algún problema?

-¿E-eh?

-¿No tuviste algún problema con alguna materia? tutora a pesar de que tenía la mirada al frente su tono de voz había cambiado a una más seria.- ¿O tal vez con un estudiante?

-N-no Kurenai-sensei todos fueron muy amables conmigo-. No supo porque pero no quiso mencionar el incidente que tuvo con el pelirrojo en la hora del receso.

-Entiendo, pero me alegra que te hayas sentido cómoda a pesar de ser otro año distinto.

-Si.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que ingreso a la preparatoria nunca en su vida se había sentido tan liberada tenía dos grandes amigos con lo que podía hablar tranquila y sin fingir ser alguien más para poder agradarles incluso en la segunda semana había entrado al club de natación con la profesora Mei Terumi, la mujer de ojos verdes le había puesto una prueba para saber si podría entrar a dicho club y nadar los cincuenta metros.

Se había puesto el bañador de la escuela para después colocarse en la plataforma de salida y esperar a que la profesora soplara el silbato para dar inicio, la felicidad la inundo cuando la educadora la había aceptado en su club cuando la impresiono por la velocidad que había dado en llegar a la meta.

No podía evitar sonreír todos los días.

-De acuerdo chicos eso será todo por hoy todos puedes marcharse excepto a las personas que les toca el aseo-. Un señor de cabello negro azulado y de tez morena miraba la lista para saber el nombre de los estudiantes que les tocaba la limpieza del salón.

-Estoy segura que hoy no me tocara ya hice la limpieza la semana pasada y creo me tocara dentro de dos semanas.

-Jeje Ten Ten no deberías quejarte tanto da el visto bueno que es una forma para ayudar al planeta ¿No lo crees Hinata?

-Jeje sí creo que sí.

-Bien las personas que se quedaran son Hinata Yuhi.

-¿Y-yo?

-Jeje que desgracia Hinata.

-Y Sabaku no Gaara.

-En verdad es una desgracia, Asuma-sensei no tiene piedad por nadie.

Todos los estudiantes que se encontraba en el salón comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos algunos se le podría escuchar la conversación mencionando cosas como: "Pobre chica lo que le espera", "Me alegra que no fuera yo", "Preferiría que me castigaran en vez de estar a solas con él"; no dudo en girar un poco el rostro y mirar a su compañero de a lado como este solo tenía los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

-Bien eso es todo pueden retirarse-Fue lo último que dijo el profesor antes de salir y ser seguidos por los demás estudiantes.

Ten Ten y Rock Lee se habían marchado no sin antes preguntarle a la ojiperla si estaría bien que se quedaran a acompañarla a lo que ella solo les respondió con una sonrisa y decirles que no se preocuparan en lo absoluto que estaría bien.

Lo cual no era verdad, ya todo el mundo se había marchado dejándola sola junto al pelirrojo que tenía al lado no podía mentirse a sí misma que sentía algo de miedo pero más que nada nervios en su interior al quedarse sola con un hombre que ni siquiera quería tenerla cerca, de todas formas tenía que entablar una conversación para poder empezar a hacer el aseo del lugar tuvo que pasar un poco de saliva y dar inicio a la tarea no sin antes sacar su costumbre de jugar con los dedos cuando se encontraba inquieta.

-B-bueno que te parece si c-comenzamos a m-mover los pupitres así s-seria m-más fácil si…-. No pudo terminar la oración al mirar como Gaara se había levantado de su lugar junto con sus cosas y salir del salón, dejándola completamente sola.- P-pero… _"¿Piensa dejarme hacer todo esto yo sola?"_ No podre.

Se levantó de su asiento con algo de prisa y llegar hasta la puerta para echar un vistazo y saber en dónde se encontraría su compañero alcanzo ver de reojo un parte de su cabello rojo que había dado vuelta a la derecha al final del pasillo uso la caminata rápida y así poder alcanzarlo.

-S-Sabaku-san espere-. Alzó un poco la voz para llamarlo hasta que por fin pudo alcanzarlo y caminar detrás de él.- Sabaku-san d-debemos h-hacer el aseo.

-…

-S-Sabaku san por favor.

-Hazlo tú.

-Pero no p-puedo hacer el trabajo yo sola n-necesito su a-ayuda, por favor S-Sabaku-san-. Paro en seco cuando el Sabaku había parado para mirarla de lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Es fastidioso.

-¿D-disculpa?

-En todo este tiempo no has parado de tartamudearme.

-B-bueno yo…L-lo siento.

-No tengo intención en hacer el estúpido aseo.

-P-pero lo dijo A-Asuma-sensei y-yo creo q-que es mejor…-. Chillo un poco cuando Gaara acerco más su rostro al de ella para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Tienes acaso algún problema?

-N-No p-pero…-. No podía sostenerle mucho la mirada se sentía intimidada y sin saber que otra cosas hacer con esos ojos aguamarina mirándola fijamente y sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en las mejillas por tener de esa manera tan cerca de un hombre.

-Pareces una oveja cuando comienzas a balbucear-. Así la veía desde la primera vez que la vio en ese restaurante siempre tartamudeando y tratando de esconderse cada vez que él se encontraba cerca de ella pero lo que le llamo la atención en ese momento fueron sus ojos parecía como si esa chica fuera… -Y con esos ojos luces como si estuvieras ciega.

-N-No lo estoy.

-Pareces estarlo esos ojos son demasiado raros para mí –.Se llevó una mano a uno de sus ojos sintiéndose triste y avergonzada por los agravio que le acaba de dar el hombre que tenía enfrente recordando que no era el primero que le decía esa clase de cosas sobre sus ojos.

 _-M-Muchas gracias Kiba-kun._

 _-Enserio Hinata debes aprender a defenderte si no lo haces se aprovecharan de ti a cada momento ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir en la escuela de esa manera?_

 _Se encontraba en un parque sentada en uno de los columpios junto a su amigo. Había salido de un local después de comprar un poco de víveres pero no se percató que cerca de un callejón se encontraban dos chicos que la habían tomado y acorralado en dicho lugar para empezar a molestarla y asustarla._

 _-L-lo siento Kiba-kun pero no soy tan audaz como tú-. Daba gracias a que su amigo castaño hubiera pasado por ese lugar para rescatarla de esos dos niños.- Además le dije a ese niño que era malo por burlarse de mis ojos pero lo único que hizo fue burlarse más de mí._

 _Aquel chiquillo la señalaba por completo mencionando que era una ciega y que le daba asco por completo mirarla a los ojos._

 _-Eso es porque eres demasiado dulce debes ser más agresiva._

 _-¿A-agresiva?_

 _-Sí, ven aquí –.No dudo en levantarse del columpio y tomar a Hinata de la mano para levantarla y colocarla frente a él.- Insúltame._

 _-¿E-eh?_

 _-Intenta insultarme imagina que acabo de burlarme de ti por tu…digamos que por tu suéter ¿Qué me dirías?_

 _-C-creo que un lo siento la ojiperla al mismo tiempo que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos._

 _-¡No Hinata! Dirías que te dejara en paz._

 _-¿D-dejarme en paz?_

 _-Exacto pero ahora dilo más seguro y sin esa costumbre de las manos._

 _-D-déjame en paz._

 _-De nuevo Hinata._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!_

 _-Bien eso es-. Podía mirar como su pequeña amiga lo miraba orgullosa y con una sonrisa.-Pero… imagina que no lo hago y aun me sigo burlando de ti y de repente te digo algo para ofenderte ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer?_

 _-Y-yo no lose Kiba-kun ¿Qué debo h-hacer?_

 _-Devolverme el insulto Hinata, vamos dime que soy un idiota._

 _-¿Q-qué?_

 _-Dime que soy un idiota en estos momentos te acabo de insultar y ahora te toca a ti, dime que soy un idiota._

 _-O-oh no Kiba-kun no podría decirte algo así._

 _-Vamos Hinata, no pasara nada lo prometo, vamos insúltame._

 _-Y-Yo._

 _-¡Vamos!_

 _-E-eres un idiota._

 _-Hinata más fuerte y agresiva si no lo haces no dejaran de parar de molestarte._

 _-Eres un a cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños buscando un poco de agresividad en su interior._

 _-¡Mas fuerte!_

 _-¡Eres un idiota!_

 _Inhalo y exhalo un poco ya que el grito que había dado la había dejado sin aire comenzó abrir poco a poco los ojos para mirar a su amigo y observar como este portaba una sonrisa y una mirada blanda._

 _-K-kiba-kun yo…_

 _-No hay duda._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _\- No dejaran de parar de molestarte-. No pudo evitar que una depresión la cargara aun con el esfuerzo que hizo no dio resultado._

 _-Y-Ya veo._

 _-Es por tu semblante aun con el insulto y el enojo que me diste tu rostro sigue mostrando esa ternura que te la mirada con las mejillas rojas por el comentario que su amigo le había dado.-No eres como yo que solo enfadándome hago volar a más de uno-. Lo decía con gran orgullo nadie se metía con él. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su amigo era un chico valiente pero feroz con esos colmillos y esas marcas puntiagudas en sus mejillas como sus ojos color negro pero cuando uno lo conocía más a fondo era alguien fiel con el que podías contar.-Debe haber una manera._

 _Miraba las facciones de su amiga sabía que sería difícil enseñarle a defenderse ya que su actitud no la dejaba mucho y debió haber reconocido que siendo agresiva no le funcionaria no tenía esa expresión de ser violenta como su madre de solo pensarlo sentía la carne de gallina._

 _-"Rayos con esa mujer es difícil no tengo idea de cómo lo hace si la otra vez me comenzó a gritar solo porque no ordene bien las sabanas como debería de ser el punto era acomodarlas ¿no? Entonces porque se molestó tanto vaya aun siendo gentil solo provoco que se enfade más… ¡Espera un momento eso es!" Hinata ya sé cómo debes hacer para que te dejen en paz._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Pero solo debes hacer cuando estés en un lugar seguro._

-B-Bueno y tú…

-Mm…-. Observo como la chica se descubría el ojo y comenzaba a mirarlo con algo de ¿valor?

-Y t-tú con esos ojos p-pareces…

-Parezco ¿Qué?

-P-pareces un lindo y tierno panda-. Logro darse cuenta que el consejo de su amigo castaño había funcionado al notar como el pelirrojo abría por completo sus ojos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Un… ¡¿Un qué?!

 _-Insúltalos tiernamente por tu forma blanda de ser no los espantaras si los insultas de forma agresiva solo se reirán pero si los burlas de forma adorable será aún mejor eso hará que los irrites mas ya que un hombre jamás olvidara las ofensas de una mujer y más si se tratan de cosas tiernas._

-Si con esas ojeras pareces un adorable panda-. Todo miedo y nerviosismo se habían marchado cuando comenzó a imaginarse como el rostro de Gaara comenzaba a tomar forma de un oso panda.

-¡Para ahora!

-Lo siento jeje pero no puedo evitar ver lo encantador que eres Jeje- No pudo evitar que una sonrisa y la gracia se apoderada de ella al no dejar de imaginar a su compañero en forma de ese animal mamífero.

-De acuerdo-. Dejo caer sus cosas en el suelo para tomarla de los hombros con cierta brusquedad y acercarla a él y violar su espacio personal pero lo que más le molestó fue que la ojiperla no mostrara miedo en sus ojos más bien lo veía de forma tranquila y con un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mostrando sus dientes.- Deja de compararme con esa grande bola de pelos.

-¿Grande? Pero si yo te veía como el pequeño oso panda rojo.

-¿Qué?

-Si por tus ojeras y tú cabello rojo te pareces mucho a ese pequeño adorable panda, pero ahora que lo mencionas también luces como aquel oso panda que crees Jeje-. No sabía ni como mirarla si con asombro por darse cuenta que la tartamudez y el temor que llevaba había desaparecido o enfado por la valentía de llamarlo de esa manera pero lo único que hizo fue soltarla de repente.- Jeje gracias por esta pequeña diversión y no te preocupes por la limpieza del salón lo hare yo misma.

No pudo evitar sentirse embaucado por esa mujer que ahora le daba por completo la espalda mientras seguía riéndose de él.

- _Y nunca muestres temor si en dado caso intentan amenazarte nosotros los hombres podemos burlarnos de las niñas de cómo son o hacerles simples bromas para molestarlas pero jamás ponerles una mano encima, solo los cobardes y las escorias se atreverían hacer eso._

Fue lo último que le dijo Kiba el cual lo recordó cuando de repente Gaara la tomo de los hombros para acercarla hacia él tuvo que imaginarse aún más como el rostro del pelirrojo tomaba forma de aquel animalito para olvidar completamente el miedo.

-" _Gracias Kiba-kun_ "

No hubo más que una pequeña y sincera risa entrando a un salón y un gruñido profundo saliendo del edificio.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Esta historia está creada solo por diversión.**

 _ **-"Pensamiento"**_

 **-Dialogo.**

 **-** _ **Recuerdo**_ **.**

* * *

La oscura noche comenzaba hacerse presente por toda la ciudad, todos comenzaban a dirigirse hacia sus casas o haciendo lo último que las horas les permitían mientras aun había la poca luz que mostraba el sol.

Aquel día lunes estaba relativamente tranquilo no era normal que el primer día de clases asistiera pero por alguna extraña razón quiso ir, también porque a pesar de que era el primer día no quería ser fastidiado por los sermones de su padre.

No tuvo ningún problema en levantarse ya que desde que tiene memoria su insomnio siempre lo ha acompañado y esta noche no falto como siempre, había dormido tan solo dos horas, se levantó de su cama y fue directo hacia al baño para darse una ducha caliente relajando por completo sus músculos ya que si el sueño no lo ayudaba al menos seria el agua.

Salió del cuarto del baño con solo una toalla enredada en su cintura y buscando en su armario el uniforme de la escuela pero no encontró nada salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que tal vez no se encontraba nadie bajo las escaleras dispuesto a buscar en la ropa limpia pero se dio cuenta que no se encontraba realmente solo su hermana mayor se encontraba en la cocina.

-Temari.

La mencionada se sobresaltó un poco ya que no esperaba que alguien estuviera en la casa.

-¿Gaara?-. O que su hermano menor la llamara.- Yo ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

\- ¿Vas a ir?-. Fue una gran sorpresa para ella que su hermano menor quisiera ir el primer día.

-Si no está, entonces no iré.

-No, espera Gaara solo espera un poco y estará listo-. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para atender a su hermano menor era cierto que no era la sirvienta de nadie pero si su hermano quería ir a la escuela era para ella una señal de que tal vez todo comenzara diferente y tal vez mejor.

Por la tardanza de su hermana en tener listo el uniforme había llegado tarde al observar como las puertas del edificio se encontraban cerradas no le fue difícil subirlas y pasarlas de un salto siguió su camino y llego al aula donde le correspondía no le importo llamar solo deslizo la puerta de golpe interrumpiendo al profesor a lo que este solo le dijo unos palabras de llegar temprano pero lo ignoro por completo junto con todos lo que se encontraban ahí sentándose en el lugar donde le pertenecía y cerrando los ojos mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Y los seguiría teniendo cerrados si no fuera porque sintió un ligero tirón en su saco, miro a la persona quien comenzaba a molestarlo solo para encontrarse con la misma mujer que hace un mes se encontraba encima de él y que le ayudo a curar su pierna.

– _Y-yo aquí tienes S-Sabaku-san_.

Miro el paquete de hojas que ella le estaba tendiendo no se tomó la molestia de tomar uno solo se la arrebato de la mano y se las arrojo a la persona que tenía enfrente de él toda tranquilidad y paz se habían esfumado cuando miro a la joven que tenía a su lado preguntándose porque estaba ahí.

Estaba ahíto de que lo estuviera persiguiendo primero en el restaurante, después en las carreras y ahora en la escuela ¿Qué era lo que quería esta mujer de él? Una pregunta que se la diría no muy tarde.

Y estuvo a punto de hacérsela cuando intento tomarla de la muñeca para que no saliera del salón pero otra chica se le había adelantado y la había sacado.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verla sola en los bebederos de la escuela se posó frente a ella esperando a que lo viera en la cara, la acorralo e ignoro a todo lo que ella dijese y haciendo la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _-Y-Yo solo viene a estudiar aquí-. Miro como ella extendía la mano para poder presentarse.- G-gusto en conocerte m-me llamo H-Hinata…_

 _-No te pregunte por tu nombre-. Azoto la mano contra la pared provocando que ella se asustara._

 _-L-lo siento._

 _-¿Por qué no paras de seguirme?_

 _-¿Q-que?_

 _-Deja de acosarme._

 _-Y-yo no te estoy a-acosando e-el encontrarte a-aquí f-fue solo…_

 _-_ _ _Si lo que quieres es una recompensa por lo que sucedió en el bosque, bien lo tendrás pero... previo_ aviso paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la ojiperla para acercarla a su cuerpo.- No esperes a que sea amable contigo._

 _Cuando estuvo a punto de besarla solo sintió un ligero ardor en su mejilla eso solo lo enfadado mas ya que ninguna mujer le había puesto la mano encima._

 _-Tú._

 _-Y-Yo lo siento m-mucho yo no quise, no fue mi intención n-no quería l-lastimarte e-en verdad y-yo…-. La tomo de los hombros y la pego a la pared._

 _-Después de que me muestro piadoso contigo ¿esta es tu forma de responder?_

 _-P-Pero yo no quería n-nada._

 _-¿Y porque estás aquí?_

 _-Y-Ya te lo dije vine aquí a estudiar y n-no te estoy acosando e-el encontrarte aquí es solo una c-coincidencia ni siquiera s-sabía que estudiabas en e-esta escuela-. La miraba a los ojos como si quisiera buscar algo en ellos pero no había nada solo sinceridad en ellos.- Lamento mucho el h-haberte abofeteado no quería lastimarte._

 _Se sentía totalmente confundido él fue quien la acorralo en la pared, quien estuvo a punto de besarla en contra de su voluntad y quien había tomado sus hombros con algo de brusquedad y pegarla a la pared con poca delicadeza y aun así ella se disculpaba por solo haberle abofeteado. No había duda._

 _-Eres una mujer extraña-. La soltó de los hombros para después cruzarse de brazos y solo decirle algo antes de dejarla sola.-No te acerques a mí._

Eso fue lo único que le dijo antes de dejarla sola las ganas de seguir en aquel edificio se habían ido junto con él abandonando aquel lugar y obteniendo una riña con su padre.

Pero ahora se encontraba en un callejón recargado en una pared portando en su mano la petaca de alcohol que guardaba en su maletín de la escuela llevándose a la boca uno que otro trago, había dejado una línea en su barbilla dicho líquido para después ser limpiado por la manga del saco del uniforme.

Un gruñido se había echo presente cuando empezó a recordar las palabras que hace algunas horas le había dicho la chica nueva.

 _-Y t-tú con esos ojos p-pareces…_

 _-Parezco ¿Qué?_

 _-P-pareces un lindo y tierno panda._

Esa chica amilanada que por un momento se encontraba miedosa por querer convencerlo de hacer el dichoso aseo y que ahora quien sabe por dónde encontró el valor de mirarlo a los ojos para atreverse a llamarlo que parecía un animal tierno.

-Que estúpida.

No tenía derecho a llamarlo de esa forma aun que era verdad que fue él quien primero la insulto.

Pero para ser sincero era la primera chica o mejor dicho la primera persona en insultarlo de forma tan… blanda. Nadie le había llamado de esa forma aun cuando era un niño y era llevado por su tío a la escuela de infantes muchas madres se le quedaban mirando por su apariencia pero en sus miradas no notaba algo de ternura más bien curiosidad incluso llego a escuchar a una de ellas llamándolo niño raro.

Después de la partida de su tío toda risa o alegría también se fue con él dejándolo solo con la soledad y odio hacia las personas cuando entro a la escuela elemental todos se le quedaban mirando y llamándolo "el chico taheño extraño" pero cuando comenzó su estilo de vida por las carreras y los pleitos que tenía manchándolo de sangre y enviando a más de uno al hospital con heridas graves comenzaban a llamarlo de diferentes formas: "Un monstruo", "Un sádico", Un aterrador maniático"; incluso también llego a escuchar a uno que otro maestro llamarlo de esa forma.

Dejo de importarle en como lo llamaran pero ahora una chica con ojos de ciega se atrevió a mirarle la cara y llamarlo "¿Tierno panda?".

Un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando volvió a evocar la imagen de la joven llamándolo de esa manera, se llevó a la boca la petaca de alcohol para dar un último y largo trago y dejar por completo vacío aquel objeto.

Se preguntaba porque no le había echo nada a aquella joven por haberle llamado así claro que esas palabras por un segundo lo dejaron anonadado pero cuando intento amenazarla esta solo le dedico una sonrisa y siguió llamándolo de esa manera tan suave pudo haberle hecho daño no sería la primera mujer que le pusiera una mano encima.

Cuando entro por primera vez aquella banda de motociclistas muchos se le quedaban mirando de forma agresiva y con desprecio de como un niño tenía la osadía de entrar a sus terrenos, en aquel entonces el más fanfarrón se le había puesto enfrente suyo retándolo y dándole un sermón de que no pertenecía a este lugar se atrevieron a darse una carrera en donde él salió victorioso y el perdedor al no admitir su derrota quiso apuñalarlo por la espalda pero él había sido más ágil tomando la daga y colocarla cerca de la yugular y advirtiendo a todo el mundo que si se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima pagarían las consecuencias.

No todos prestaron atención, una mujer se había acercado a su lado a punto de abofetearlo con sus uñas postizas y afiladas gritando que dejara en paz a su novio pero él había puesto su velocidad de nuevo provocando que la mujer se postrara en el suelo con una mano en la mejilla y darse cuenta que le había echo una cortada que le dejaría un marca esa fue la primera vez que le puso una mano encima al sexo opuesto.

A todas las que él ha conocido les había levantado la mano ya sea porque algunas encontrándose junto con una pandilla para hacerle frente y haciéndose las valientes se ganaban uno que otro moretón en una parte de su cuerpo y otras por el simple hecho de querer tener sexo también obtenían uno que otro moretón pero él les advertía que no era nada amable o piadoso con lo que tenga que ver en la cama.

Pero por alguna razón a ella, a la chica temerosa, no le puso una mano encima si fue rudo con ella en tomarla de los hombros y acercarla a una pared pero en el tema de golpearla o hacerle algún daño en su rostro… no.

-No volverá a pasar una promesa que se había hecho así mismo si esa mujer de ojos como de una ciega lo llamaba de esa manera otra vez.- Lo lamentara.

No le importaba si lo había ayudado a curar su pierna o que tan delicada y frágil se veía cuando la tuvo en sus brazos cerca de los bebederos de la escuela si lo volvía a llamar de esa forma se la llevaría consigo y le mostraría lo que es el verdadero terror.

Fue lo último que se dijo a si mismo antes de salir del callejón y caminar por la oscura calle hasta llegar a su hogar.

No escuchaba ningún sonido más que el ladrido de un perro y uno que otro grillo, caminaba por la solitaria calle observando la ventana de cada hogar con las luces encendidas y escuchando las voces de las familias que se encontraban dentro llego a su casa pasando por la verja de metal y sacando la llave de su pantalón para penetrarla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta y cerrarla con una pierna.

-Miren quien ha llegado-. Miro a la persona que dijo aquellas palabras solo para encontrarla sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro y darse cuenta que no era el único pelirrojo de la estancia.-No es nadie importante solo eres tú.

-Sasori desafío con la mirada.

-¿Dónde has estado Gaara?-. Le hablo en un tono burlesco.

-Eso no te importa.

-Habla ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar Gaara?-. Una voz autoritaria se hizo presente, giro la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de traje con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Hmp…

-Respóndeme ¿Dónde has estado?

-Por ahí.

-Gaara dime ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?-. Miro a su hermana que se encontraba parada y en sus manos un plato con comida que era para él, giro un poco la mirada y observo a su hermano mayor que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa también mirándolo como si fuera también una invitación.

-No-. Estuvo dispuesto a subir las escaleras si no fuera porque de nuevo aquella voz grave lo llamo.

-Siéntate.

-No estoy de humor.

-¡Dije siéntate!-. Fue una batalla de miradas entre padre e hijo.- Ahora mismo.

-Lo hare si con eso dejan de fastidiarme-. Fue un empate. Se acercó a la silla más alejada del comedor.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio al menos por parte de él.

Siempre era lo mismo en cada cena, comida o almuerzo toda las personas que se encontraban en la casa hablaban tranquilamente, todos, excepto él, siempre que lo obligaban a que los acompañara se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa para no escuchar sus historias o las críticas que daba su padre hacia él y las miradas de superioridad que le daba su primo Sasori y contener las ganas de saltar de la mesa y querer estamparle un puño en su rostro, era mejor estar alejado.

-Gracias por la cena Temari estuvo el segundo pelirrojo de la familia.-Pero debo retirarme, mañana hay una junta importante y tengo que descansar lo suficiente.

-Perdona que no pueda acompañarte esta vez Sasori tengo unos documentos que revisar y me será muy difícil terminar antes para acompañarte.

-No se preocupe, hare lo que sea para que la empresa alcance la meta y así poder expendernos más allá del país.

-Eso suena tentador pero de nuevo me disculpo y también quiero que me disculpes esta noche por el comportamiento de mi hijo-. No pudoevitar mirar de reojo a su ultimo hijo al otro extremo de la mesa para después cerrar los ojos y mirar de nuevo al muchacho que tenía enfrente.- De nuevo.

-No se preocupe padrino no tiene por qué disculparse mi primo Gaara debe de entender que ya no es un niño y que debe comportarse conforme a su edad y aceptar los errores de sus actos-. A pesar de que aun miraba a su padrino en ella se notaba superioridad y sabía de antemano que Gaara lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras gruñía como un lobo, eso era su satisfacción.

-Tan propio de ti como siempre puedes retirarte Sasori.

-Gracias padrino levantó de la silla dispuesto a retirase al mismo tiempo que levantaba su plato para llevarlo a la cocina pero fue detenido por Temari.

-Déjalo Sasori yo lo hare no te preocupes.

-Gracias prima.

Fue todo lo que dijo el joven antes de salir del comedor y caminar directo a su habitación, el tiempo transcurría y cada miembro se retiraba dejando solo al pelirrojo en el comedor.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un poco más Gaara?- .Bueno no tan solo ya que su hermana mayor a pesar de haber terminado antes decidió quedarse junto con él.

-…

No recibió respuesta solo miraba a su hermano seguir comiendo lo poco que quedaba en su plato aun que poseían la misma sangre no había mucha comunicación entre ellos al menos por parte de su hermano menor.

Aun recordaba cuando él recién llego a su hogar, su tío había fallecido y al no tener quien lo cuidase fue devuelto a su padre este a pesar de que era su propio hijo tenía cierto sentimiento de antipatía por él pero aun así lo acepto tuvieron muchas complicaciones cuando Gaara había cumplido los diez años edad y su vida estaban en la peleas tanto con estudiantes como con delincuentes.

Su padre no lo sabía y estaba segura que ni su hermano y su primo tampoco de que Gaara también se iba a lugares con gente aún más peligrosa que él compitiendo en carreras o ingiriendo sustancias que tal vez en el futuro se lamentaría, se arrepintió cuando trato de detenerlo una vez prohibiéndole que no saliera de la casa, eso solo lo había empeorado, la desafío haciendo caso omiso y verse envuelto en un problema donde termino en arresto y su padre no solo fue a verlo sino también lo había dejado ahí al menos cuatro semanas y lo hubiera dejado en ese lugar sino fuera por su ruegos de que sacara a su hermano menor de ese lugar.

Estaba harta ya de tanta pelea, tanta riña entre él y su padre, dos de cada cinco cenas familiares eran tranquilas y no se refería a que hablaran pacíficamente sino a que se quedaban en completo silencio.

-No puedo entenderlo.

-Lo siento ¿dijiste algo Gaara?

-¿Cómo jodidos ese hombre puede ser mi padre?

-Gaara.

-Ella tiene la culpa.

-¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?

-Solo ella es la culpable.

-¿Quién?

-¡La mujer a quien le arrebate la vida!-. Salto un poco cuando esta vez su hermano la miro al rostro con el ceño fruncido y dar un golpe duro con su puño en la mesa.- Ella tuvo el estúpido error de copular con ese hombre que dice ser mi padre.

-Gaara no permitiré que hables así de nuestra madre-. Había muchas cosas que ella podía tolerar la actitud de su hermano menor, las ordenes de su padre, una que otra tontería de su segundo hermano menor incluso las discusiones que tenía con su novio pero que alguien se atreviera hablar de esa manera de su querida madre conocerían quien era Sabaku no Temari y no le importaba si eran de la misma familia.- Escucha debes comprender que si nuestra madre no hubiera conocido a nuestro padre nosotros no existiríamos, incluyéndote.

-Debió ser así, al menos hubieran parado con Kankuro y no tener la desgracia de tenerme me hubiera dejado que aquel cordón con el que me alimentaba me asfixiara y se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Gaara no digas eso, tú sabes que nuestra madre hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que estés aquí, incluyendo dar su propia vida.

-Y es por eso que mi progenitor me odia por haber tomado la vida de mi madre-. Como le gustaría decirle a su hermano que eso no era verdad pero ni ella misma lo sabía.

Su pequeño hermano llego a la tierra prematuro y al darle la noticia que su madre había fallecido al dar luz una tristeza horrible la inundo se la paso llorando la mayoría del tiempo en el baño del hospital y en los brazos de su tío Yashamaru miro a su padre por el hombro de su tío y solo observo que este no mostraba nada en su rostro pero si una grandes líneas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando su tío le menciono que si quería ver a su nuevo hermanito ella aun con tristeza dijo que si caminaron y ahí lo observo a través del cristal y ver a su hermano tumbado en una pequeña camita con un pequeño domo de cristal, lo veía tan pequeño e indefenso tan diferente como lo veía ahora pero aun así una ligera felicidad la atrapo tanto a ella como a su tío pero cuando observo a su padre este no mostro señales de vida solo frunció el ceño y se fue del lugar.

Supo en ese instante que su padre no estaba feliz con la llegada de su tercer hijo al no recibirlo en casa después de uno cuantos días hasta que la pediatría dijera que ya estaría listo para salir al mundo, se enteró que Gaara se había ido a vivir a la casa de su tío y que no podían verlo ya que su hermano y su tío vivían del otro lado de la ciudad.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue cuando Gaara tenía solo siete años de edad y se había enterado que su tío había fallecido.

-A veces no puedo entender como mi madre se interesó en él.

Eso la había sorprendido un poco no le estaba preguntando pero quería convencerse a sí misma de que tal vez su hermano quería saber lo que se siente recibir o dar amor y si eso significaba a acercarse un poco más, lo haría.

-Es difícil de explicarlo Gaara solo simplemente ocurre el amor a veces no tiene explicación incluso puedes caer en el sin ni siquiera darte cuenta.

-¿Cómo lo que ocurrió contigo y ese sujeto indolente?

-Shikamaru y si, al principio me pareció un chico del montón sin nada interesante.

-Siempre te quejabas de él.

-Así es, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que él era diferente todo el día me la pasaba quejándome de él, observándolo cada día que pasaba y criticándolo de cierta manera un poco agresiva.

-" _¿Solo un poco?"_ No escucho nada que tenga que ver el amor en tus palabras.

-Claro que sí-. Temari miraba como su hermano menor mostraba duda en su rostro no entendiendo las palabras que le decía.- Gaara cuando me la pasaba quejándome de Shikamaru es porque no había ningún momento en que dejara de pensar en él, cuando lo observaba todo el día es porque no había nada más interesante que él y cuando lo criticaba es porque quería que su atención fuera solo para mí.

-No crees que tal vez eso haya sido aversión en vez de amor.

-Digamos que eso fue lo primero que pensé hace cinco años pero en ese entonces era muy inmadura para reconocerlo y no había nadie quien me dijese lo que sentía que tuve que descubrirlo por mí misma-. Miraba con cierta nostalgia el café de su taza que tenia entre sus manos ella vivía solo con hombres, su padre siempre estaba ocupado sobre la empresa y si ella no entendía menos sus hermanos menores el único que tal vez pudo haberla escuchado era su tío Yashamaru pero él tenía solo ojos para Gaara y no podía culparlo por eso.

No pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa cuando comenzaba a evocar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta que solo estaba enamorada, los libros que leía incluso tuvo que ir a la enfermería y explicarle a la enfermera lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Shikamaru ahora que lo recordaba le resultaba muy gracioso.

-¿De qué te ríes? –. Le resultaba extraño ver de esa forma a su hermana por un momento la miro seria cuando veía la taza que tenía en sus manos ahora la veía reír a veces pensaba que él no era el único raro de la familia.

-De nada no me hagas caso solo recordando unas cosas.

-Como sea y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te atraía ese chico holgazán?

-Shikamaru y fue un poco difícil al principio pero lo descubres con ciertos síntomas que tu cuerpo da.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno- .Temari coloco su dedo índice sobre a un costado de la cabeza.- Primero tu mente no para de recordar a esa persona especial no importa cuánto trates de sacudir la cabeza o el querer borrarla te será imposible-. Después coloco su mano en su estómago.- A veces cuando estas cerca de esa persona sientes un cosquilleo como si tuvieras mariposas volando dentro de ti-. Levanto ambas manos .- Sientes que las manos comienzan a sudar por los nervios que esa persona te provoca y también… Gaara ¿a dónde vas?

Miro como su hermano se había levantado para comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Son solo estupideces.

-Gaara por favor.

-Todo eso que me cuentas suena más a una enfermedad extraña-. Fue lo último que menciono antes de marcharse y dejar sola a su hermana.

-Probablemente Gaara pero… una enfermedad en la que nadie puede escapar-. Miro su taza de café reflejándose en el líquido.- Solo espero que tú tampoco.

Quería ayudarlo, trataba de ayudar a que su hermano tomara el camino correcto pero le era algo imposible solo le pedía a su madre que en paz descanse que enviara algo o alguien quien la ayudara para que su hermano encontrara la felicidad que en verdad merecía.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW**


End file.
